What doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by Jades Arrow
Summary: Spencer is dating Daniel Bryan will it last? John has feelings for Spencer will she ever know? One tries to pick her up while the other tries to beat her down. But as you know what doesn't kill you makes you stronger,what doesn't kill ya makes a fighter
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has troubles in their lives. Those that don't break you make you stronger just how much is to much. Spencer is a very quiet girl who catches the eye of a blue eyed hunk in the WWE. Only thing is she's the WWE Assistant, and phsyical therapist, and she's already dating Daniel Bryan. So then why does John feel something is wrong, and will she come to realize maybe the one who loves her isn't beside her but right infront of her. I don't own anything related to the WWE, just the story and the characters I made up.

Spencer walked with Daniel into the arena the evening after he won his belt. He was so happy, and things seemed to be great. For how long though?

Spencer knew as much as he did that no one keeps a belt forever, but she didn't bring that up. Lately when Daniel was angry he always blamed it on Spencer, and she was enjoying the Niceness he was giving her right now. They had only been together a year but it wasn't the great relationship everyone saw. In public they were probably the strongest couple anyone ever saw but behind doors in private the mask came off, and the real relationship came out. Spencer wished they could be surrounded all the time just so she could have the guy she loved instead of the one she hated from time to time.

Daniel headed to catering while Spencer headed to the training room. She put her bag down then headed to stephanie's office she needed to go over some stuff for schedules this week.

"Spence?"

Spencer turned around to see John, and Randy. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing we had to get away from your lover boy. He's going on and on about his belt, and I think he's pissing Paul (the big show) off in the process." Randy said falling in step with her as she headed to Steph's office.

"Yea I was hoping it wouldn't go to his head." Spencer said looking at the papers in her hand.

Randy and John walked her to Stephanie's office then back to the training room.

"Why don't you come out with a bunch of us tonight after the house show?" John asked sitting on the table.

"I'll have to see what's going on but that sounds good to me."

Randy clapped "awesome it's been forever since we all went out together."

"I know. I'm sorry it's been hectic."

Daniel knocked on the door causing John to jump down and motion to Randy. John couldn't stand Daniel, and everyone knew it so he didn't wanna be there when Daniel was in there. "well we're gonna go. We'll see ya tonight." Randy walked out first with John behind him "Later Bryan." John said clipping him as he walked out the door a little bit.

Daniel just shot him a look then when they were out of sight he looked at Spencer.

"What was that? We'll see you tonight."

"Well they asked me to hang out with a couple people tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"NO. Why are you going?"

Spencer could tell he was getting angry she just couldn't understand why. "

"They are my friends to. I haven't seen or really talked to a couple people in a while, and if Kelly is going I'd like to catch up with her and Eve. I mean it's not just John and Randy going. It's going to be a buncch of people..." She didn't even register the smack to her face until she felt the sting. She put her hand up to her cheek.

"You aren't going! Understand."

Spencer just stared shocked. he'd hit her a couple times but not ever in the face like that. She was to stunned to say anything as he walked out of the room. The sting wore off, and so did the shock after a while and before she knew it the show was starting. Monday Night Raw was all a buzz with the different championship belts switching hands. She was suppose to walk down to the ring tonight with Daniel and support him when he went up against the Paul (the big show), but now she didn't feel like it so she hide out until he walked down the ramp, and then she watched from back stage.

Daniel ran his mouth a little bit about being the best, and the belt proved it, and what he accomplished so early in his career, and that now he got what he deserved. Paul's music started, and Spencer wished him luck as he walked down from the gorilla pit. She continued to watch the screen.

John walked up behind her as she was watching the match since his was next, he startled her when he spoke.

"So why aren't you down there supporting Lover boy?"

Spencer jumpped a little at the surprise. "I didn't feel like supporting him tonight." She watched a little more before she turned to face John. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to go tonight John, I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"Well I guess Dan had plans tonight so..."

"Oh ok. Well maybe next time."

Spencer nodded. John put his hand on the small of her back to grab her attention again. "Are you ok?"

Spencer looked into his eyes and could see the concern there. "Yea I'm fine. It's been a long day."

Daniel got counted out so he lost the match but got to keep his belt for now. Spencer saw him walking back so told John bye then headed back to the training room to get an ice pack ready. Daniel landed on his shoulder so she knew he would need it when he came back.

John waited for his music to come on and felt the energy from the crowd as he went out to the ring, this was what he lived for.

Daniel walked into the training madder than he has ever been. "What the hell! You were suppose to be out there with me! Now I gotta go up against him again on smackdown friday!." He yelled getting in her face and snatching the ice pack out of her hands. "I hope your happy! This is your fault and you are gonna fix this."

"I didn't do anything."

"Because of you I could have lost my belt tonight...You better not let that happen Friday! Got it!."

Spencer nodded, and grabbed her things so they could leave. He wasn't even gonna clean up he just wanted to get out of there. It seemed spencer needed to learn her place, and who ran this relationship, and He was gonna make sure she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel and Spencer got back to their room, and he walked into the bathroom to shower while Spencer changed out in the sleeping area. He hadn't said anything on the way to the hotel, and that worried her.

She sat on the bed and waited anxiously. Daniel came out of the bathroom in his boxers and stood infront of her.

"I think you keep forgetting that you belong to me."

"I belong to you? I don't belong to anyone."

"That where your wrong, and I'm gonna make sure you learn that."

"Dan, I'm not property..." Spencer stood up,and as soon as she did he back handed her so hard she fell back onto the bed.

"You do not talk back! You do as I say!"

Daniel got on top of her and held her arms in place. "Your gonna learn quick that you do as I say, and I'll do what I want when I want."

He ripped open her night shirt, and started kissing down her neck. "I will break you, you'll see. The soon you do that the better it will be for you."

He broke her legs apart with his knees and brought himself out of his boxers as she struggled againat him. She felt him thrust into her and as he did that she felt the tears break free. She had never been so degraded before,and couldn't believe someone who supposedly loved her was doing this to her. Daniel finished, and then left her go. He kissed her on the lips then went to bed like nothing happened. Spencer made her way to the bathroom and sat in the hot bath tub letting her tears fall as the water filled.

The next day Spencer got up, and slowly dressed for the day she was sore from the roughness of last night, and she didn't wanna give him the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt her, and was slowly beating her down. She didn't know how much she could take before she broke, and become the nothing he wanted her to be. How could things change so drastically when you think you know someone and they turn out to be a completely different person.

SHe didn't wanna wake him up so she carefully pulled on some yoga pants and a shirt grabbing her sweater, and putting on her tennis shoes she headed out the door. She was just shutting it when she bumped into someone causing her to jump a little.

"Sorry shorty, didn't mean to scare ya."

"Oh John, you didn't I just wasn't expecting anyone else out here."

"Isn't Daniel coming with you?"

Spencer looked at the door and felt sick to her stomach. "Um, no. He's still sleeping so I was gonna get my bag, and catch a cab."

"Well that's dumb. Come on I'll take you."

Spencer nodded went to the rental car grabbed her bag then rode with John to the arena. He was switching stations on the radio before he turned it off not finding anything good.

"SO it feels like forever since we got to chat about anything. How are you?"

SPencer smiled at how comfortable this was "I'm ok. I guess I can't complain."

"Still in love with your boy?"

"I think it might actually be wearing off to tell you the truth."

John looked at her "What's up?You guys are so perfect it's sickening."

Spencer shrugged and looked down knowing the marks were there on her arms from last night, and the replay started in her head causing her to shake her head to force it away. "Things aren't always as perfect as everyone sees there's no such thing as a perfect couple. I think we're growing apart, I don't know."

"Really?"

Spencer nodded pulling her sleeves down a little more feeling like everyone would see. "I just think that maybe we're not as right for each other as we once were. Maybe we can work on it. I don't know."

"Well that happens Spence. It's the way it goes sometimes."

Spencer watched John as he drove. "Do you think people change for the worst?"

John considered it. "Yea I do. Where is this coming from?"

Spencer sighed wanting to say something to get help but knew it would just cause trouble so she stopped herself as they pulled into the parking lot. "Nothing. Forget I meantioned it ok. I was just wondering."

Spencer grabbed her stuff as they parked and hopped out before John could say anything else. John watched her walk intp the arena before getting his bag and heading in. Something was up, and he wanted to what. He actually cared about Spencer, and if she needed something he would do it for her in a heartbeat.

Spencer was having a pretty good few days Daniel was being nice in a way, and wasn't saying to much to her. Maybe he was having second thoughts about them to, at least thats what she hoped for. She was working with Zack getting him ready for his match on smackdown against Shamus when Daniel came in.

"Hey Spence, can we talk?"

Zack kissed her cheek. " Thanks girl My shoulder feels better. I appreciate it."

"Just ice it later on if it bothers you and I'll look at it again tomorrow, and I know this is stupid to say but be careful in your match or you may aggravate it more."

Zack agreed then left them alone. Daniel shut the door, and then turned to Spencer.

"Your coming down to ringside with me tonight."

"You haven't really spoke to me in days, and thats what you have to say." SPencer folder her arms across her chest a little hurt that he wasn't at least apologizing.

"I've been thinking." He started coming closer.

"About?"

"Your punishment." He said looking her seriously in the eye, and she saw the glint again.

"What?" Spencer was starting to pannick would he really hurt her here.

"I heard you leave the other day, and saw you go with John. So what did you tell him?" He got closer each word. " Run your mouth about everything? Did you sleep with him after you guys got in the car?"

"What? no...I didn't...I..."

Daniel grabbed her by her upper arms and threw her into the wall her head cracking against the drywall as she slid to the floor. She whimppered as the headache came and she grabbed her head trying to ease it. Daniel looked straight down at her pointing a finger in her face.

"You are seriously making this harder for you. NOW STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

A knock on the door sounded and Daniel backed off as Spencer picked herself up, and the door opened. John popped his head in.

"Dan man they are looking for you at gorilla."

Dan looked back at Spencer who still had a hurt look on her face. "Come on babe, let's go."

"I'll be right there."

Daniel glared at her then walked out. John saw how Spencer was holding her head. "Are you ok?"

"I hope so."

Spencer followed Daniel to Gorilla and walked down behind him asa his music hit, and he fed off the crowds energy.

He got in the Ring as she stood ringside. She could feel herself starting to crumble but she didn't wanna give him that. John watched from the monitor. Shamus came up behind him with Zack, and Philip (C.M. Punk).

" She looks so different don't she." Shamus said.

Philip put a fist in his hand. "I hate that guy he's a dick."

John agreed and watched as The Big Show walked down to the ring. PAul winked at Spencer who smiled a hi then he got serious as he faced Daniel. Spencer watched the match unfold, and could feel something was wrong. Something was gonna happen, she knew it, and it worried her. The guys back stage saw Daniel slip out of the ring and over to Spencer she was trying to stay out of the way. Paul slipped out, and started towards Daniel. Daniel came at him, and he was taunting Paul as he smacked into him trying to get him down, and in a final act of defiance he slapped the Big Show across the face then started to run around the ring Paul followed and when he was close to Grabbing Daniel the next thing he new he was trampling on Spencer and she was on the ground. Paul stopped and looked down at her but she wasn't moving. He looked at Daniel who wasn't even going to see if she was ok. "What Happened?"

Daniel didn't say anything as Paul went over to Spencer. "Spencer? SPencer?"

"Cole I think we might need a medic." Jerry said standing up at the announcers table.

John, Philip, and Shamus all ran down the ramp followed by medics. Zack went to grab her bag from the training room, and to get Hunter. They saw what happened and couldn't believe it. Paul was in tears as the medics turned spencer over she must have hit her nose because there was blood coming out of it and there was a gash almost across her forehead.

"Spencer I'm sorry. Spencer I am really sorry." Paul kept saying while Shamus tried to calm him down.

Daniel just stayed staring at Spencer laying on the ground not moving. John came over to him and got right in his face.

"I was watching on the monitor, and I saw what you did. I'm tellin you what boy your in for a world of pain."

Daniel smirked "She got in the way, it was her fault, and an accident. Prove otherwise."

Hunter came down to the ring with Zack to see what happened. They've had people get hurt at rigside but they were usually stunts. This wasn't.

The medics got Spencer onto a stretcher and took her out.

"I think this is the quietest the arena has ever been. Cole I think everyone is shocked by what happened." Jerry stated.

"Well King this is why girls who aren't involved shouldn't be at ringside."

"You would blame her."

Everyone walked behind the stretcher Daniel being the very last, and getting looks from the others. Paul was still torn up by what happened.

The got Spencer loaded into the ambulance, and Daniel rode with her she was starting to come around and now he looked like the worried boyfriend. When the ambulance pulled out John headed for his car.

"Where are you going Cena? You got a match." Hunter stated.

"I gotta see what happened. HUnter he pushed her infront of Paul. He knew she could get hurt, and he made sure she did."

Hunter walked up to John, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Man, you don't know that happened for sure. We gotta wait until she tell us what happens, and we will get Daniel's side, and Paul's side also. You can't just jump to conclusions."

John knew Hunter was right so he headed back into the arena with the others hoping to finish his match so he could go talk to Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer openned her eyes against the bright light and blinked a few times. When the light didn't bother her anymore she looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room. Someone cleared their throat getting her attention. Daniel was sitting by her bed.

"You interfered in my match and got in Paul's way. You were lucky he didn't hurt you to bad next time you might not be so lucky."

"You pushed me into him as he was charging at you."

Daniel smiled "No hon. Your confused must be the concusion. You went to stop him, and he charged you down. Got it."

Spencer caught on to what he was saying. "Yea. Well I think you should stay away from me."

"Not gonna happen." He grabbed hold of her knee that was bandaged up and squeezed tight. "Understand."

"Ahh!." Spencer grunted against the pain, and then the doctor entered her room.

"Well Miss Kyle you are very lucky. A few bumps and bruises. You twisted your knee a bit but it'll feel better in a couple days just leave the bandage on. You have a slight concusion, and we stitch you lip, and the gash in your forehead. You'll have to come back in a couple days to get the stitches out, but all in all your very lucky. I suggest not to interfer next time. Here are your discharge papers, and we will see you in few days."

The doctor left, and Spencer sat up slowly strating to feel very sore. Daniel handed her her sweater, and then they walked out together. Just when they reached the elevator John, Randy, Kelly, Eve, Shamus, Zack,and Paul stepped off. Spencer was leaning against the wall to take pressure off her knee.

Kelly, and Eve rushed to her. "Are you ok?" They both asked.

"Yea, not to much damage. I'll be fine in a few days."

Paul walked forward. "I am so sorry. I didn't realize til it was to late."

"My fault for getting involved. It's fine. I know you didn't mean it Paul."

Daniel snorted. "Just to get my title you trample on a small girl. Some man you are."

Spencer wasn't gonna let him talke Paul down like that and use her to do it. She didn't care what he did to her, he wasn't going to screw with Paul though too. "Dan! It wasn't his fault, and don't try to make him think it was." Spencer hobbled to the elevator before John put his arm around to help her a bit.

Looking at Daniel "Some man you are making her hobble instead of helping her."

They all got into the elevator and Randy hit the close button. "Sorry man, no room."

Daniel watched the doors close fuming as Spencer looked at him. She'd have to wait for him in the lobby.

"You know you can ride back to the hotel with us." Eve said.

"It's fine. I'll just wait for Dan."

"I really don't like him."

"He hasn't done anything Eve. Can you just let it go please?"

Eve huffed. "Fine."

Spencer got off the elevator, and Daniel was getting off the one beside her he grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Spencer waved bye to everyone then followed Daniel to the car. He pulled off almost before she had the door shut and sped off to the hotel.

Eve shook her head "I use to think they were so cute together now though I grit my teeth about it."

Daniel weaved through cars.

"You just gotta push me, don't you?"

Spencer held on to her seat. "This isn't right Dan! You can't treat people the way you do!"

He back handed her across the face "Your mouth is what gets you in the worst trouble. Learn to shut up!"

Spencer had tears streaming down her face. "Stop the car! Stop the car!"

He screeched to a stop right outside the Hotel Spencer got out as fast as she could. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back I mean it." She walked inside as fast as she could and headed up to their room. She would get her own room as soon as she got her stuff.

She was packing her bag when Daniel got to the room. "Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you. Ever sense you got the stupid belt you've changed, and not for the better. I wish you never won that stupid thing."

Spencer shot up as her suitcase was almost snapped on her fingers.

Daniel came at her and pushed her into the wall as she brought her knee up and hit him in the groin. She then brought a lamp down on his head.

"We're done, and your not going to come near me again DO...YOU...UNDERSTAND?"

Spencer grabbed her bags, and walked down to the lobby to get a room so she could get as far away from him as possible because she knew as soon as he came to his senses she'd pay for what she just did. She just hoped he'd stay away for a while, and maybe move on and leave her alone.

Spencer was going over papers in catering when John, and Kelly sat beside her.  
"Hey guys."

"What are you doing? I went by your room earlier and Daniel said you weren't there what time did you come in?" Kelly asked.

"Oh I'm not staying with him anymore. We broke up, and I got my own room. Sorry."

That caught John's attention "Really? Is everything ok?"

"Yea we just didn't have as much in common as I thought."

"Do you wanna talk about it" Kelly asked concerned.

"No I'm actually fine with it, trust me. I better head back I promised Zack I'd look at his shoulder, and I told Philip I'd try to help him loosen his leg muscles before tonight's show. Ill talk to you guys later ok."

Spencer left, and John couldn't help but smile maybe he would finally get a chance when she was ready.

Daniel watched Spencer walk to the training room she would have to pay for what she did last night he was so pissed it took all his control to not strangle her right there in the hall. Daniel walked into the room shortly after he felt no one else was around. Paul was walking down the hall with Philip when he saw Daniel enter the training room and slam the door.

"He was not happy." Philip said.

Paul shrugged he perticularly didn't care if Daniel was happy. They walked over to the door when a part of the conversation coming out caught their ears.

"Dan I'm telling you right now I'm done! Leave me alone."

(Smack) "You bitch you had the nerve to knee me in the groin!"

Spencer tried to push him away. "You pushed me into Paul in your match then tried to put it all on him. I'm not going to let you mess with him like that! He actually has a heart!"

Daniel began shaking her hard until she somehow got an arm free and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Both were stunned until his anger got the best of him and he pushed her across the table causing her to land hard on her shoulder and cry out in pain.

He grabbed her by her hair and began to grab her by the throat when the door opened and Paul came in full force. Daniel dropped Spencer fast and tried to get away from Paul as he slammed him up against the wall over and over. Philip helped Spencer sit up and sheilded her a bit.

Paul slammed Daniel against the wall again. "I will destroy you if you EVER lay a hand on her again." Paul let him go and Daniel gave one look to spncer before he ran out of the room passing John, and Randy on the way. Randy walked into the room to see what was going on.

"What the hell happened...?" Randy stopped when he saw Philip cradleing Spencer and she was crying. John looked around and saw the table disarrayed and her bag spilled out.

"What happened?"

"Paul and I were walking by when Daniel yelling at her caught our ears. We heard her yell to leave her alone and that he pushed her infront of Paul then we heard a scream. We come in and he has her by the hair almost chokng her with the other hand Paul broke it up then tried to you him to make a door in the wall."

John got down beside Spencer wipeing her tears. "The bastard, I knew something was off with him."

Spencer sniffed. "I don't want anyone to know please. I broke it off it's done, please."

Philip held her tight "Were not gonna let him hurt you like this. Thats not gonna happen so as long as he stays clear he wont die." The other's agreed because they didn't wanna go against her wishes. Philip helped her up, and Randy and Paul straightened stuff up while John put everything back in her bag.

Zack so they all left so she could do her job, and John went to find Shamus because he was going up against Daniel for the belt this week, and John was gonna let him know what was going on even though he promisd he wouldn't he knew Shamus wouldn't say anything, and he would make him pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer was the last one to leave that evening after the show John offered to stay with her and so did Shamus now that he knew what was going on but she told them no now being the only one left in the building besides security she was regretting not having at least one of them stay with her.

She was gathering up her items and getting ready to walk out when her door opening surprised her.

"You are not gonna have the upper hand in this situation. You are going to come back to me, and explain to everyone that we worked things out and that your happy."

Spencer put her bag on her shoulder then looked at Daniel. "No I"m not. I can't go through this,I wont."

Daniel shut the door behind him. "That is your mistake then." Noone was around to hear the screams that came afterwards. A few hours later Daniel was fixing his shirt while he looked down at Spencer laying on the floor. "I think you've changed your mind. This was nothing compared to what I could do to you. Keep that in mind."

Spencer stayed still on the floor her shirt ripped open,the outline of welts on her back her hair in her face. She heard the door shut and assumed Daniel left but she just couldn't move yet. All she kept thinking was thing went from bad to worse, and how could she not see this coming. She should have eneded it after the first all her mother went through the same things and she watched her mom take her last breath before her father killed her using a hammer. She should have had a better sense about Daniel, why didn't she? Spencer picked herself up carefully from the floor and grabbed her jacket to hide her shirt since there was no fixing it. I guess what they say is true girls fall in love with guys who are exactly like their father's, but she was going to end that stereotype. She wasn't going to end up like her mother. She walked to her car feeling every punch and kick he threw at her tonight, the belt marks on her back rubbing against the jacket causing her to flinch. She got to the hotel and up to her floor without to much problem but she forgot John was her neighbor and he must have been waiting for her because his door opened as soon as hers did.

"Hey Spence, where have you been?"

She didn't turn around. "I had some work to finish."

"Something's wrong. I know it."

"John please I have had a rough night and I just wanna shower and go to sleep."

John stopped her from going inside by putting a gentle hand on her arm. It was so different from the way Daniel would touch her. John's had a caring feeling she never felt, and now that she felt it she wondered why she never noticed before. "Please don't shut me out. I wanna help you through this. I know Daniel was a jerk, but that doesn't mean I am. I've always cared about you, and I was stupid for not saying anything maybe if I had you wouldn't have went out with him, and this wouldn't have happened. I don't know, the only thing I know is that I'm going to protect you now. Just you have to trust me."

"Trust is a big word John."

"I know that, but I'll work for it."

Spencer didn't know what to say or think. Her mind was so exhausted and confused. She turned around but couldn't look him in the eye. "I wanna trust you, but I don't know what to do."

John lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. He saw the tear cascading down her bruised face, and the pain her eyes held and it broke his heart. "All you have to do is just let me show you. I'll wait for you forever if I have to. Just let me take care of you. You don't deserve this."

Spencer could hear the truth in his words, and see it on his face. She wanted to just let him take it all away but what if he turned out just like Daniel, and her father. If she was going to trust John, and he was going to be honest with her she thought she'd better be the same so she took John's hand and led him into her room.

John shut the door as she sat down on the bed. "I swear on my life I will not tell anyone anything. It'll be between us, but I can't promise that I wont hurt him, and put him through the same thing he's put you through. He deserves to be put through so much pain that it drives him insane, and I will be the one to unleash it."

"I understand that. I know asking you not to do anything will be useless. I just don't want anyone hurt on my account."

"Spencer you have a lot of big men behind you the ones who already know what happened today, and thats all they will know I swear unless you tell them it wont come from me."

Spencer said a quiet than you. John waited patiently.

"Daniel waited for me to be alone tonight. He wants me back, and said he would change my mind when I said no."

"What do you mean change your mind?"

Spencer stood up and unzipped her jacket just letting it falll a little from her shoulders but John could see the marks. He carefully helpped her out of the jacket completely, and the welt from the belt he used were worse then before, and John could see where the belt buckle hit her in some spots, and all he saw was red. Her back was black and blue with little cuts it made him sick to look at it. John had been in some good fights but he had never been beat like that before. He turned her around and craddled her in his arms wishing he could take away all the pain.

"We should take you to the hospital to make sure there's no hard damage. depending how hard he hit you."

Spencer just nodded. Then John swallowed not really wanting to ask the next question but he couldn't help himself.

"Spencer did he do anything else to you?"

Spencer went stiff, and that was all the answer John needed. "Ok come on let's get you looked at."

They were at the hospital for hours before Spencer was finally allowed to leave. She couldn't bring herself to turn Daniel in but she knew also that she would have to if she ever wanted to be free from him. John worked it out with Stephanie and Vince that he and Spencer would have a few days off until she healed a bit. He didn't have to tell them to much just that they both needed time off then he made plans for him, and Spencer to go stay with his family for a while. She needed to be around people who could show her what caring was all about and his family was as close knit as could be. He got Spencer's ok, and then made plans with his mom, and Dad before getting their were to leave this afternoon.

John and Spencer pulled up to his family's house and her nerves were starting to sit in. What if they didn't like her? Did that matter since she wasn't even really with John? Would she get with John? So many questions were going through her head. They got out of the car and was greeted by his mom and 4 brothers.

"Spencer this is my mom Carol, and my brothers Sean, Dan, Boog, and Matt. Everyone this is Spencer."

Everyone said hi and then Matt took her bags while Sean helped John with his, and Carol took Spencer by the arm to lead her into the house.

"Welcome to the Cena household. Trust me there is never a dull moment when these boys get together. It's going to be nice having another female around for a bit."

Spencer smiled and caught John's eye as he walked with Sean talking about wrestling. Carol showed Spencer around and where she would be sleeping for the next couple days, then they headed out to the back porch where the guys were sitting, and John was catching up with his father.

"Well you must be Spencer JR was just telling me about you."

"JR?"

John senior laughed "That's what I call him. We either call him J.C. or JR. cause I'm John senior."

"Oh" Spencer laughed. "I get it sorry."

Senior smiled "Just call me Papa C or Senior."

John had his hand over his face in embarassment. "Dad..."

Senior sat back down laughing at his sons discomfort. Spencer sat down by John laughing she pulled his hand down. "This is great JR. Trust me this will stick even when we go back to work."

"I figured. Thanks dad."

"Anytime."

They all laughed and talked until dinner was ready. Then they sat and ate talking about John's childhood, and everyone wanted to know Spencer better.

"So Spencer what about your parents?" Carol asked. John had never really heard Spencer talk about her parents so he was interested to hear about them to.

"Um well my parents are a reallyy long story I don't really think it would be interesting. I grew up with my Aunt Cindy and cousin Levi mostly."

"How come dear?"

"Well... My mom died when I was 8, and my dad couldn't exactly stick around so My Aunt took me in."

"I'm so sorry." Carol said regretting asking about such a sad subject.

Boog wasn't one to pick up on the tension "How did your mom die?...Ow." John had kicked Boog under the table. Spencer figured now was as good as time as any to tell John the truth and if it didn't scare him off then maybe that was a sign.

" Well My dad actually killed my mom. So when he went to jail I had no where else to go my aunt took me in so I wouldn't have to go to Foster care."

"Oh my dear I am so sorry." Carol couldn't believe what this girl went through.

"I've delt with it about as much as I could, but it still stinks." Spencer looked at John watching it all come together in his head.

"Have you spoken to your father since he's been in jail?" Matt asked.

Spencer thought back for a moment. "Once. I asked him if he regretted what happened, and how things went with my mom. He said that she just never kept her mouth shut thinking she had a say in things when she just needed to learn her place. Thats when I knew he was never going to change so I never went back."

Sean shook his head. "I can't believe people."

Spencer saw John watching her and knew what he was probably thinking if she knew what her mom went through then why did she go through it with Daniel.

Senior changed the subject to make things more lighter and then Spencer helped Carol with dishes before taking some hot chocolate out to John who was sitting on the porch by himself.

Carol and Senior watched from the kitchen window seeing how perfect those 2 were together and hoping they would see it soon.

"How come you came out here after dinner?" She asked sitting down.

"Had some things to think about." He took the cup she offered him and sat it on the step by his feet. "How did your dad kill your mom?"

"With a hammer to the head a few times."

"All I can think about is that what if Daniel had done that to you."

"But he didn't get that far. Thats why I tried to get out before it did reach that point."

John wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. "You really have been through a lot."

"It all makes me the person I am so I've learned from it. Maybe not as fast I should have but still."

"What do you mean?"

"I should have seen the kind of person Daniel was. He always reminded me of my Dad, and that should have tipped me off."

"You can't be aware of how someone is going to be or what kind of person they are."

"I just feel like I should have been smarter about the whole thing."

"You get it now thats what matters."

Spencer let his words sink in as they looked up at the sky. She liked the way his arms felt around her and he liked having her there. It was like she belonged there. Without any notion on both of their parts they both looked at each other at the same moment and their lips met for a split second but it was a big second for both parties. Spencer smiled then bid him goodnight as she headed up to bed. John thanked the stars for everything that evening then went to bed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer woke up the next morning feeling more at ease than she had in a while. She felt a peace with herself. She heard JOhn and his brothers outside talking below the window to her room, and she couldn't help but listen.

John was throwing the football with his brothers before breakfast. "So what do you all think of Spencer?"

Dan looked at John "She's pretty cool. She's not stuck up." He threw the foot ball to Sean.

Sean caught the long ball and did a goofy dance. "I like her a lot. She seems like a good hearted person and level headed I think."

Sean threw it back to John who smiled and then threw it to Matt.

"John I think she's awesome. Cute, funny, and she's not an air head like that Amber chick from the roaster you brought home last year. Spencer has a good personality." Matt threw to Boog who had to jump to catch the ball.

Boog laughed as he landed hard. "Thanks Matt, you dork. I know mom absolutely loves her. That's all she talked about this morning, and that we need to bring home girls like her. I feel bad about her mom and dad though."

Sean tackled Boog for the ball then threw it to John. "You never did say why you guys were visiting though."

John shrugged "It's personal. I'm not gonna break what little trust I have with her. Just we both needed a break."

"Boys breakfast!" The boys all came inside, and Spencer hurried up and dress in Jeans and a sweater before she met everyone in the kitchen throwing her hair up in a ponytail.

"Morning Spencer." Rang out.

"Morning everyone." She could easily fall for John and his family was a huge plus. They were so close, and caring she loved that. She felt like she fit in. They ate breakfast, and then with just a look her and John walked outside to sit on the patio.

Spencer sat by John and then as he sighed she leaned closer causing him to smile while he wrapped an arm around her.

Spencer leaned her head on his shoulder. "What are we doing?"

John stared straight. "I was letting you decide. I know what I want to happen but I'm letting you be in control of that because I know right now you got a lot on your plate, and I don't wanna push anything on you your not ready for."

Spencer thought for a moment choosing her words very carefully. "I do have so much on my shoulder's right now, and Daniel isn't just gonna back off."

"I know that but I don't care about him. He's a dick who's gonna get whats coming to him. I can handle him. "

Spencer knew exactly how John felt, and that even though she just wanted it to end he would never let it go until things were settled. "I am so confused. When you hold me or just sit with me like this I feel closer to you than I've ever felt with any guy I've dated, and we aren't even a couple. I feel things I never thought I'd feel with anyone, and I feel so safe."

"You are." John kissed the top of her head.

"I like the way I feel when I'm with you, but I am so scared."

"Of what?"

"What if you just think ok enough is enough. Your ex is screwing everything up, and I'm not gonna deal with it anymore. What if something happens and you get angry?"

John turned Spencer so she was facing him. "If there is one thing you ever have to not worry about it's me ever hitting you. That will never happen.. As for Daniel, I would never let him come between us. I'm not worried about him, he can't touch us. If he even looks at you wrong he's done."

"How can you promise that though?"

"Because I really care for you. I always have since the day you started. That hasn't changed even now."

Spencer knew he was telling the truth and she really believed him whole hearted. For the first time in a very long time her heart felt whole, not in pieces. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss and the shock on his face showed he was completely surprised. John smiled and wrapped his arms around her tight kissing her again with actual participation.

When they pulled apart John rested his head against hers. " Better late than never."

Spencer laughed. "Lets go back inside, I'm cold."

John stood then helped her up when someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Spencer gripped John's shirt tight.

"What are you doing here Bryan?"

"I heard Spencer was here, and I wanted to talk to her."

"Well your going to talk to someone cause your about to meet your maker."

"Cena this is none of your business."

"Spencer is my business now."

John's family came out to see what was going on.

Daniel turned red with anger. "So you come here to whore around with him?"

"What?...I'm not..."

John grabbed Daniel by the collar. "You ever talk like that to her again I'll knock your teeth down your throat."

Carol placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder to let her know she had people behind her.

Daniel pushed John away. " She is my girlfriend Cena you have no right to put your hands on her!"

"She broke up with you after you beat the crap out of her! At least when I hold her I don't leave bruises!"

Spencer looked down ashamed when the words left John's mouth because now his whole family knew. Carol's grip tightened but not in a painful way in a comforting way.

Daniel got right back in John's face. "SHe will never be yours like she was mine."

Spencer had enough she walked down the stairs and stood between the two guys. "Enough! I'm not a pieve of property. Daniel we aren't together. You need help, and I can't go through what I have gone through with you anymore. It's not right . I deserve better."

Daniel grabbed at her shirt pulling her towards him and it caused her sweater to stretch down over her shoulder showing the welts the belt left from her last beating. Spencer pushed him away and landed in John's arms where he handed her to Sean and Dan and went at Daniel tackleing him to the ground giving him punch after punch in the face. Matt, and Boog pulled John off Daniel.

"John man let it go . He ain't worth it." Matt said standing infront of him pushing him towards Spencer, Dan and Sean.

Spencer put a hand on John's arm, and just her touch calmed him down. Daniel stood up wiped the blood from his nose and spit some out of his mouth. John pointed to the driveway.

"You better leave before I bury you in my yard. You come near her and I will make you beg for death."

Daniel just smirked before winking at Spencer and turning around to leave. John wrapped his arms around Spencer carefully and kissed her head.

"Never again will you have to worry about anyones anger being taken out on you."

Carol Pulled Spencer from John's arm "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was ashamed because I should've known better. I didn't want anyone to know. This is all my fault, and I now I brought it to your home. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't bring anything. He came on his own. You didn't do anything." Dan said.

Matt put his arm around her and hugged her tight. "There is no way you deserve someone like that who is going to treat you like dirt. Your way to good for that. Heck your to good for John I think you should date me."

John smacked him upside the head while Spencer laughed. "Funny Bro."

They all headed back inside so John could ice his hand.

Days passed and it was time to head back to work so John, and Spencer packed up, and headed to the next town for the house show. They were headed to the arena.

"Are you worried about what people are going to say? I was with Daniel now I'm with you."

"Nah, It's no one's business but ours." John kissed her hand as he drove then held onto it. Spencer liked the little things he did to let her know he cared.

"What about Daniel?"

"I told you before not to worry about it. We will take it as it comes, and we got people behind us who already sorta know what he did to you. Philip, Zack,Randy, Shamus, and Paul. None of them like him. They will have our backs."

"It's hard not to worry."

"Well let's try. Your safe now."

As he said the words Spencer knew it was true. In time it would be ok, and work out how ever it's suppose to.

They both got their orders from Stephanie, and Hunter then went their separate way. John went to find someone to work out with while Spencer went to drop her stuff in the training room so she could look over some papers Stephanie gave her of stuff she missed so she was up to date on injuries. Also since she was back she would have to start a match schedule, and as much as revenge wasn't in her she really just wanted Daniel to pay so she took advantage, and set him up in a match first that was sure to really get to him.

She was in the middle of paper's when Philip let himself in like usual

"Welcome back girl." He squeezed a little to tight and she squeaked in pain before he left go fast. "I am so sorry."

"I'm ok. I promise. Have you talked to John he's looking for someone to workout with and spar I think?"

"Nah but I heard from Randy and Kelly that you two have finally came to your senses. I'm glad your away from that prick and with someone who at least I like as a good guy."

"Gee I'm glad you approve." Spencer looked up and saw Daniel standing in the doorway.

"I need help stretching my back out so Steph sent me to you."

Philip glared at Him. "Do you want me to stay Spence or maybe go get John?"

"I'm ok, but can you tell John I have his schedule ready I'm working on your next so I should have it for you when you come back."

"I'll be right back."

Spencer nodded, and knew that was a warning to Daniel should he try anything. Daniel hopped up on the table and sat there waiting for Spencer to start stretching his muscles so he wouldn't be so tight.

Spencer only fumbled for a minute before she got to work. John promised her she was safe now, she had to start trusting him.

"So Spencer how was vacation?"

"Fine."

"I still love you, you know."

"No you don't I don't think you ever did. You loved the control you had."

"You can think we're done all you want, and that John is your knight in shining armor, but how long before you come running back to me."

She pressed a little harder than necessary on one of his muscles causing him to jerk a bit. " Oh sorry did that hurt. My mistake."

"He'll never love you. Your to pathetic, and he will see that in time."

Spencer ignored the words, John wasn't like that. John and Philip came back at that moment but daniel didn't notice yet.

"He's gonna use you and then toss you. Your nothing to him just a bed filler til the next girl comes around."

Spencer wasn't going to let him get to her. " So your saying he's like you. Well considering he's been the complete opposite I doubt he'll ever be like you."

"Maybe I should tell him how you like to be held down, and that your a screamer."

Spencer pushed so hard his muscle tightened worse into a cramp. "I never wanted to be with you that way because you made me sick to even think about being with you in an intimate way. You need to leave NOW!"

Daniel tried to get the cramp out as best he could but it wasn't happening. "Dam it Bitch!"

John, and Philip both came through the door before he could say anything else.

"I think you should leave like she said." Philip said as John went over to Spencer.

Daniel left without a word and Spencer left out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm fine John I swear." She said as John started to look at her like he was looking for any marks. John smiled and Kissed her.

"You know Spence if you report him Hunter will have his head on a platter."

Spencer didn't really notice Philip was with John until he spoke.

"I don't think I can do that yet."

John wasn't going to push her or let anyone else. "You don't have to do anything until your ready. I know you don't want your business spread around and if you tell Hunter, and He gets fired it'll most likely become everyones knowledge as to why so I understand that you aren't ready for that yet."

Philip understood what John was saying. "My lips are sealed."

John nodded a thanks over Spencer's head. "So Phil says you got my match schedule."

Spencer smiled and handed him the paper off her desk. John smiled at his first coming back match and kissed Spencer a dozen times.

"I did this because I know you once you've settled something it's usually done so I'm hoping this can help with that a little bit."

"Oh yea." Now he couldn't wait for tonight's show.

Spencer watched from backstage with Shamus as Daniel was in the ring running his mouth.

"To bad I forgot to give him his match schedule for tonight."

Shamus looked at her and smiled. They both turned their attention back to the ring as Hunter came down the ramp with a mic.

"You know Bryan you say you the best, and that that belt you hold, that many other held before you proves that. Well let's see how good you are. You're in a match tonight right now and it's my terms. You face off against Shamus in a no disscualification match but there is a stipulation Shamus can bring down who he wants in his corner they can't interfer in the inside match but you get on the outside it's open season."

Daniel turned a shade of pale, and green as Shamus's music started and the paused at the top of the ramp as different music start revieling Randy Orton, The Big show, C.M. Punk, Kane, and John Cena. They all came down and circled the ring as Shamus entered. The Ref ttook the belt, and then Hunter spoke.

"Also Bryan this is for the belt." He moved his hand and the bell rang signaling the start.

Shamus started the assault no problem. It went back and forth for a while Shamus playing with his head a little bit.

"So Danny boy let's see ya go up against someone your own size." Shamus said kicking him in the gut then tossing him over the ropes.

Randy, and Kane started in on him as soon as he hit the floor.

"Here we go."

Randy did a D.D.T then Kane picked him up and body slammed him before he picked him up, and sent him back in the ring. Everyone got a chance at taking out some extra aggression on Daniel John being last. When Daniel came face to face with John you could see and feel the tension there.

"So how's it feel to be beaten down to nothing?"

"She asked for it."

John put him in a choke hold. " Well now she's telling you to stay away because this is nothing to what could IT!" JOhn did the F U on the steel steps then sent him back in the ring where Shamus did a power kick to his face, and got the pin. Everyone clapped for Shamus but John just looked at Daniel laying in the ring, and backed his way up the ring.

Spencer was waiting at Gorilla for John to come back and the first thing he did was wrap his arms around her.

"That was great."

Spencer smiled into John's chest as everyone else came back stage and then Daniel was last being helpped by 2 ref's. He just glared at John and Spencer while holding his ribs. The ref's helpped him to the trainer's room where Clint was helping him while John, and Spencer went back to the locker rooms to say congrats to Shamus.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer and John entered the locker room and Spencer was whisked into Shamus's arms. "Girl I owe you big for this. My first title belt."

Spencer laughed. "You deserve it. Someone should have that belt that has repect for it."

Shamus gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You will always have me in your corner through anything."

"Thanks Shay."

Randy opened a can of beer, and passed one to John. " So are you gonna tell us why we got to finally beat that asshole?"

Spencer looked at John then back at Randy before sighing. "Daniel use to hurt me a lot, and I realized that he was gonna keep it up and never let me go unless a statement was made, and I know a few of you knew he hit me that one time, but it was more than once, and it was just getting worse. He came to John's and I knew I had to let him know that he can't mess with me anymore, and plus side you guys got to finally go after him to since he's been pissing you all off with his usual cockiness."

Philip gave her a hug. "Girl you ever need anything I'm here."

"I know you all have been good friends to me, but this is my problem and hopefully now it's done."

John pulled her to him. "It's our problem."

Spencer just hugged him then headed back to Stephanie's office to get her paper's for the match's next week. She was walking down the hall when she was grabbed and slammed into the opposite wall.

"You think I'm gonna let you get away with making a fool out of me?"

"Dan, you need to quit! This was nothing. You forget I handle the match's and therefore I have your career in my hands."

Daniel punched the wall beside her head causing Spencer to clench her eye's shut, she was trying so hard to stay strong, she didn't want him to have anything over her anymore.

"I can crush your throat right now, you know that."

"John would have your head."

"It'd be worth it to see you squirm." He slammed her against the wall one more time causing the air to rush from her lungs as he did it again. "Not much to say now huh."

"Hey!"

Daniel saw Eve, and Kelly coming down the hall with Zack so he got out of there while Spencer tried to get her breath back. Eve got to her first.

"Are you ok?"

Spencer nodded her walked away without really saying anything, and went about her business. She was thinking now that maybe she just made things worse for herself.

Later that day Zack was in the ring sparing with Kofi when John and Randy joined the ones watching from outside the ring giving imput, and advice. Zack got the pin and then backed off.

"Hey John is Spence ok she didn't say much earlier when Ever, Kelly, and I caught her in the hall."

"Yea why wouldn't she be?"

"It looked like Bryan was hurting her he pushed her into the wall a couple times before we got his attention then he just walked away."

"Dam it!" John left to find Spencer, Randy, and Paul on his tail. Kofi, and Zack wanted to know what was up so they followed.

John looked everywhere before finally catching up with her in the trainer's room. She was sitting on the floor with papers scattered around her.

"What's up?" Spencer asked when everyone rushed in on her out of the blue.

John helped her up then lifted the back of her shirt.

"John?"

He saw the bruises and put her shirt back down. Everyone saw the healing welts, and the new bruises.

Spencer fixed her shirt. "What the hell?"

"Zack told me about Bryan pushing you against a wall. Why didn't you say anything, why didn't you come find me?"

"John it was fine."

"NO! It's not. Him laying hands on you is not ok. Please you have to let me know."

"I can't keep having you fight this for me. He's never gonna let up, he's gonna try to get at you now. Your career is everything I'm not gonna be the reason you get fired or something."

"You are everything. I love wrestling but not at the cost of you getting hurt. You are my everything now."

"What are the welts from?" Paul asked bringing attention that the other's were there also, and that they saw.

John looked down at Spencer who was looking down when he turned around to answer Paul's question. "He beat her with a belt. Just you guys don't need details of everything he's done to her. Just leave it as he put her through hell, and imagine the worst. It's no one's business to know everything he did just know it was bad ok."

Paul wanted to ring his neck. Spencer was alway the first one there for all the wrestlers when they were hurt, she always helped them through everything. When Paul was off for his knee injury, and his wife left she brought him dinners and helped him find someone to talk to. When Kofi was trying to become a name in the WWE she helped him with his high flying moves by telling him what she thought he needed to improve then went with him to a gymnastic's coach and never told anyone so he wouldn't be teased about it. She had the biggest heart anyone could ever see, and for someone to treat her like this wasn't going to happen. It wasn't right.

"Do you need anything Spencer?" Kofi asked. Spencer shook her head, and they all cleared out except for John.

He wrapped his arms around her. "So I guess this is our first test."

"I guess so. Do you feel like running yet?"

"Never. Do you wanna go back to the hotel and call it a day?"

"I would but I promised to have some of these schedules done by the end of the day."

"Alright well I'll be in the gym when your ready."

Spencer nodded.

"The guys will keep their mouths shut. They aren't gonna look any differently at you if your worried about that."

"Ok. I'll be down in a bit."

"ok. If you need anything you have my number."

"I know."

John left and headed back to the gym while Spencer went back to work.

Paul was heading to the locker area when he ran into Daniel and without even thinking he slammed him up against the wall knocking his breath out.

"Now you know how it felt for Spence. Stay away from her because now you don't just have John to worry about." Paul left without even getting an answer and went to get his stuff from his locker so he could leave for the day.

Spencer and John got back to the hotel late that evening, and after getting their rooms they turned in for the night.

Spencer took a long hot shower and then sat down on her bed thinking about everything John had said. If he was being honest Spencer didn't think she'd find anyoone close to how John was with her. He made her feel like she mattered. Just the worry in his eyes was filled with more love than any look Daniel ever gave her. Why didn't she see it before?

She laid back on the bed and looked at the clock before closing ehr eyes she didn't even realize she fell right to sleep.

/

_John held her tight in his arms as they laid together on their bed._

_"I never want this to end John, or go away."_

_"It wont. I love you so much I don't think it will ever go away. everyday it just gets better and better."_

_Spencer brought her head to where she could kiss him, and then the passion was enough to swallow them whole. The feel of his hands on her body, the touch of his lips as he kissed down her neck. They could have burnt the house down with the fire they held for each other._

_/_

Spencer awoke with a start and realization set in. She may have been blind before but there was no way to not know what she was feeling at that moment. She loved John. She could feel it, and it made her nervous, but excited all the same. He was willing to put everything on the line for her, for them so shouldn't she take the leap also for him. She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed his number.

"Yes baby girl."

"Were you sleeping?"

"Nah. I'm up why, are you ok?"

"I just need to talk to you. Something just came to me, and I really need to talk to you."

"Ok I'll be over."

She waited by the door for the knock and when he came in she kissed him before the door was even shut.

"What's that for?"

"I don't wanna push you away. I don't want this, us to slip through my finger's because I didn't pay attention to what I was feeling."

"OK?" John sat down on her bed beside her.

"John I think I love you. It makes me nervous, and worried, but at the same time excited, and happy. I feel your arms around me and I don't wanna be anywhere else."

John smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Bout time you see it. I love you to. I always have."

Spencer smiled. "As long as we have that it made me realize Daniel can try all he wants to get at us, but he'll never win if we really love each other because that is what keeps us together and strong together."

"Your right, and as long as we have each other he'll never win. I don't care about him all I care about is us."


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed and for the most part Daniel stayed away. Spencer, and John were always together and very happy. Spencer had a lot of bodyguards though and sometimes it got annoying. She was sitting with Eve, the Bella twins, and Kelly watching the guys all spar in the ring.

"So Spencer how is everything going?" Kelly asked.

"Everything couldn't be better."

"Now you've jinxed yourself."

"I hope not. I've never been happier. I feel on top of the world a lot."

The girl giggled and that got John's attention. "What are you girls chatting about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Eve yelled back.

John went back to sparring. Spencer just smiled watching him do what he loved.

"I just hope things stay quiet. I really don't want anything bad to happen to Johns career because of me and my bad problems."

"I wouldn't worry about it. You guys will be fine."

Daniel came down to the ring and hoped in with the others he had been getting the cold shoulder a lot and he wanted to really teach Spencer a lesson but he knew he needed to buy his time so he was playing nice. No one paid him much mind but included him in the sparring except John who when Daniel entered he exited, and went up to Spencer. He took her hand and they said bye to the girls and left.

Spencer kissed John as they got to the locker room. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"You can't even spar because you can't stand him."

"That has nothing to do with you. I just can't stand him. It's not your fault, and it's not affecting anything. "

"OK If you say so."

"John, hey Hunter needs to see us all down at the ring for a few." Randy said coming in.

John looked at Spencer who gave him the ok nod that things were fine and to go, it was his job. Spencer had somethings to think about and some schedules to finalize so she went to the little office off teh trainer's room that she used sometimes. Clint was there packing up when she walked in.

"hey Hon, what's up?"

"Oh hey CLint. I thought you were gone for the day."

"Nah, headed out now. I'm gonna be here more during the day though. i needed more daylight shifts instead of just show shifts."

"That's awesome. Actually I was thinking of cutting back and maybe just doing show shifts so maybe we can talk about switching with Stephanie if you wanna do that."

Clint nodded. "That would be great, because I didn't wanna take your shifts away from you and this way they wont have to hire anyone new to cover my show shifts."

"Ok well how about tomorrow we meet up, and go talk to Steph. This way I can concerntrate more on the schedules, the conflicts instead of getting behind, and then Steph or Hunter having to pick up the slack. So it's a win win."

"OK well I'll see ya tomorrow at 9."

"K. Later."

Clint waved and Spencer sat down at the desk and got out the paper's she needed to fix then also started a letter to Stephanie. She decided last night she was going to cut back a lot of her hours because she didn't want to be around Daniel if it were possible. She was going to try telling Stephanie what happened without to many details if possible because she didn't want to be the reason for complications for anyone, and she didn't want Daniel to want to take any other drastic measure for her causing him to lose his job. She was just going to slert them to the problem then whatever happened afterwards was up to them, she didn't want involved. She wanted to move on, and forget about her past with him all together.

_**/**_

_**Dear Stephanie, **_

_**I just want to let you know that one of your wrestler's has a real problem with his anger issues. I don't want to cause problem but I've been thinking in reference to other's he may face. Daniel Bryan has problem handeling his anger, and keeping it under control, and I think if it escalates further he could really hurt someone. I'm just trying to make sure that there are no real issues with him getting mad and going off on the wrong person. I know from experience that when he gets really angry there are no limits to what he will do. I think he could benefit from anger management. Please don't think I'm trying to start anything, or cause trouble with in the company. I handeled my problems, and I'm finished with it I just want to look out for the others he works with.**_

_**/**_

Spencer sealed the letter just as John came in.

"Ready?"

Spencer nodded. "I just have to drop some papers off to the office." SHe put Stephanie's name on the envelope quick before John noticed then put it in her bag. She wasn't sure yet if she wanted to give it to Stephanie or tell her in person. She stuck everything on the desk then her and John went back to the hotel to get ready to go to dinner.

John noticed at dinner with some of the other's that Spencer looked at ease for the first time even with Daniel a couple tables away with Cody Rhodes, and Wade Barrett Talking to Nicki and Bre Bella.

"So Spencer you look happy." Kelly noticed.

"well I have a meeting tomorrow to talk to Stephanie about cutting out my hours a bit so I only have to be a trainer at the shows, and then I can concentrate more on all my paper work during the day so I wont have so much on my plate at work."

"That's awesome."

"I thought so I also thought I might try my hand at being a valet."

That got John's attention. "Seriously? You would let them write you in?"

"With you, yes. Not all the time but some. I just want to be there with you when your in the ring instead of backstage biting my nails."

John laughed and gave her a kiss. "that's gonna be so great babe."

"I can't wait maybe we can get you into Diva status yet." Eve said

"I wouldn't go that far Eve."

"Why not?" Paul asked. "You look just as good as the other girls, and you could be awesome with practice and training."

"Um, I don't think so. I'm not much for conflict if I can help it." Spencer said laughing.

"Lord knows you had your fair share already." Philip said.

Spencer gave him a look. "Thanks Punk appreciate it."

"I...I Didn't.. I mean."

Everyone cracked up as he apologised.

"So what did Hunter want with you guys?"

" Just to let us know about the pay per view coming up. I get to go up against Punk for the Championship." John said taking a drink of Beer.

"Thats awesome!"

"Um hello not really." Philip said taking his own drink.

"I'm sure it'll get switch to you again if you lose chill out."

Everyone started chatting up again about different subjects Johns arm around Spencer.

Daniel watched on as Bre tried to flirt with him a bit. He couldn't stand Spencer moving on. It wasn't allowed. She was suppose to be with him. He would have to up the game to get her back with dead or alive, John couldn't have her and neither would anyone else.

Spencer and John were in his hotel room that night after getting back from dinner laying in his bed together. Spencer changed into one of his jersey shirts and he was laying in his boxers this was the first time they shared a bed, and as much as John didn't wanna push her seeing her in his shirt like that was becoming to much to take. He wanted her bad. She felt the same way being this close to him but e was so nervous. All her experiences were pushed on her and rough.

Spencer was laying facing away from him with his arms around her tight until she turned to face him, and started kissing him.

"Baby we don't have to do anything you know."

Spencer looked deep into his eyes she saw nothing but love there,and compassion. "I trust you."

John had been waiting it seemed like forever to hear those words he started kissing her with more passion than she had ever felt.

"I love you so much Spence..."

"I love you to." John removed the shirt and slowly kissed down her body. It sent butterflies all through her.

That night they had made love until the sun came up.

The next morning they both took showers then headed into work a little more tired than what they would have liked but reliving the night in their heads, they wouldn't have changed anything.

Spencer headed to her meeting with Stephanie, and Clint while John headed to catering to hang with woever was there. Daniel passed Spencer on her way, and then saw John heading to catering. He took out his phone and sent a text message.

Your boy can't keep you safe all the time. You'll see your mine and always have been.

Spencer closed her phone just as Stephaine told her to enter after knocking. They got everything worked out, and Then Spencer asked to speak to Stephanie alone for a few. After Clint left to start work Stephanie gave her full attention to Spencer.

"I was wondering if I told you something it could stay between us?"

Stephanie nodded.

"You know how I dated Daniel? Well the reason we broke up is because he use to hit me. I wrote you a note about it and I was going to keep it anonymus but I figured that maybe you should know. I just don't want John to get in trouble because Daniel isn't really backing off yet, and if he pissed John off enough you and I both know he's gonna take him out."

"I am so sorry that I never noticed what he was putting you through."

"No one did. I didn't let it show or anything, but I broke it off before it got to out of hand, and he didn't take it well. I just want to make it clear I'm not looking to get him in trouble or anything I just want you to be aware so that way in the future it's no surprise if he just goes off on another wrestler or something."

"Well thank you, and if you ned anything Let me know. I'm going to have to talk toDaniel about this , you understand that right.? That way he knows he's being watched, and it will go on his record, and be grounds for termination if he doesn't watch out."

"I understand that. I'm sorry Steph."

Stephanie gave her a hug "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Spencer nodded then went to find John to tel him about her meeting. She was gonna keep the text message to herself right now. He didn't need the added stress. Besides it was just empty threats , nothing was going to happen.

Johnwas sitting with Dave Batista, and Shawn Michaels when Spencer found him.

"Hey." She said leaning down to give him a kiss. Daniel watched from where he sat and saw the mark o her neck it looked like she tried to hide with make up. It may have worked if he wasn't watching so closely no one else would probably notice since it was faint. He crushed the can of soda in his hand as his anger flared. No one was suppose to touch like that but him he had made that clear many times to her.

John pulled out a chair for her. "How did it go?"

"Awesome. It's all worked out, and you are looking at your new valet. It'll be a couple weeks til I'm wrote in but I can accompany you to the ring at least now."

John kissed her hard from happiness. "That is great baby."

"Congrats" Shawn said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks you."

"Well I guess your accompaning John and I tonight we're tag teaming against Kofi, and Evan."

"Yea I guess I am. We'll see I have to still do some stuff in the training room to get Clint set up since were switching."

"Ok Cool." Dave and John said bye so they could go get ready for the match while Spencer went to help Clint get stuff ready.

She was walking down the hall when her phone beeped

I'll kill you if he touches you like that again. I'm the only one who can have you and take you the way I want to. I know you inside and out.

Spencer sighed then walked in to get things done with Clint.

She recieved several more texts throughout the day but she ignored them and just deleted them without even reading them.

Daniel could tell by the end of the day that he was getting to her. He was walking by the training room and heard John, and Spencer talking.

"Babe I wish you would come out with Dave and I."

"I want to but I still have some stuff to do. Clint went on break so I'm going to try to shoot through some of this paperwork before he gets back."

"Ok. I love you."

Spencer smiled. "I love you to. Good luck hon. I'm rooting for you both to win."

John kissed her. "You better."

Daniel hid in the shadows as John left, and he saw Spencer all alone and there was no one around. His anger was at a peek, and he would make her pay, and John would pay to. He'd see to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer was listening to the match on the television behind her while she got things in order for Clint she looked at her watch, she had about 15 minutes until Clint would be back, and as she looked at the monitor she saw John, and Dave were getting the upper hand in the match so maybe they'd all be done at the same time. She didn't hear the door shut slightly behind her or the foot steps until the shadow covered her. She looked up with a smile expecting clint, but the smile turned into a frown quick as she stood fast and put distance between them.

"What are you doing in here?"

Daniel smiled. "I just wanted to say hi."

Spencer saw the door closed and was trying to figure out if she could make it to the door before anything happened if something was going to happen. Daniel saw her look at the door.

"Think you can make it?"

Spencer had some books on the table next to her, and she was weighing her options.

"Well you know what Clint will be here in a couple minutes so if you need someting you should just wait for him. I need to go meet John, and Dave at Gorilla and I still need to talk to Stephanie, so..."

"Yea I talked to Stephanie to a few minutes ago. Interesting conversation, adn then I hear John talking to you about being his Valet, and that you love him. Guess you've moved on."

"Yea well it was going to happen Dan." She started inching towards the door but he blocked her way. Spencer was starting to panick. Her breathing picked up.

"Wow, months apart and I can still make you nervous. You seem scared baby." Daniel smiled a sick smile at her, and she knew this wasn't good. "You should be."

He came at her and she picked up a book from the desk hitting him as hard as she could against the face with it. She knew from the grunt she hurt something and she went to go for the door but he threw her to the floor and kicked her in the face then kicked her in the stomach. Spencer screamed out in pain as the blood ran out of her nose. She tried to crawl away from him to stop his assault but he pulled her up by her hair and threw her into the wall she took her hands and clawed his eyes as best she could. Daniel grabbed at his face pissing him off even more. He grabbed her by the throat and swueezed as hard as he but she wasn't going down without a fight she brought her knee up as hard as she could and he ended up pinning her against the floor as they both fell. She pushed him off and got up using the desk for help she heard him get up to and she just needed to make it to the door. The television showed John going for the f u and the pin. She turned as she heard the 3 tap and she didn't know when it all went wrong she found herself face to face with Daniel holding her stomach as she slid to the floor, and the knife in his hand dripping with her blood. She heard him leave in a panick of what he had just done as she laid there on the floor, her body getting cold and the tears spilling out of her eyes.

Clint was walking back from break and stopped dead at the scene infront of him. He backed up quick and smacked right into Paul, Randy, and Philip.

"Clint man, what's up?"

"She...I...She..." Clint slid down the wall and pointed to the room. Paul walked in and scream.

John, and Dave were pumped walking down the hall, but as they neared the training room Randy was trying to get CLint to focus on something, he was asking him questions Philip was on his cell phone and stopped talking as he saw John. John ran to the room, and before anyone could stop him he ran in and his heart stopped. Spencer was lying in a pool of blood and Paul was trying to hold a towel to her stomach.

"John, we don't know what happened."

John dropped infront of spencer, and picked her up into his lap as he craddled her in his arms. "GOD NO! BABY! BABY WAKE UP!"

Kelly and eve and some others heard the commotion. Philip was running to meet up with Hunter, and Shawn and let them know what was going on.

John just clutched her tight praying this was a nightmare. " BABY! HELP ME! NO! OH GOD WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!" John cried hugging her close.  
No one knew what to do. The paramedics came, and put her on oxygen and tried to contain the bleeding before transporting her. They pulled John off which took a few people to do. John was seeing red. Hunter was trying to see if anyone saw what happended when John grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall. Paul, and Randy tried to pull him off.

"I'm telling you now if she dies it's on you! You knew Daniel was a threat of some kind and you did nothing! I know she told Stephanie what was going on because I talked to her for a sec after my match, and yet you guys did nothing! Now look at her!"

"John man calm down. Come over here. They are taking her out come on. Go with her."

John let go of Hunter, and grabbed the one side of the gurney as he walked out with Spencer. It was such a mess. Paul had Blood all over him. John had blood on his hands, but the real blood was on Daniel's and he had no idea what he had just caused.

Randy called John's parent's and told them what was going on and his family was on the next flight out to be there for him, and Spencer.

The cops were at the hospital, and the arena. They couldn't make an arrest because no one saw anything and Daniel was no where to be found, but John knew this was all him.

John sat with his head in his hands in the waiting room for news on Spencer. All he could think was the worst Kelly was sitting with him, and the others were standing waiting. How could he not have seen this coming? Who could have seen this coming?

John looked up with someone put a cup of coffee infront of his face. He just shook his head. He kept looking up as the doctors ran in and out of Spencer's room. He saw them take in a code cart, and rushed to the window to see her flat line. The nurse shut the blinds and he was left to himself again. Eve put an arm around him, and took him back to his seat.

"She'll be ok. God wouldn't give you guys a chance then take it away."

"I hope your right Eve." He put his head back down again, and his heart crushed with every second ticking by as to whether his love would live or not.

After hourse of waiting a Doctor finally came out to talk to John.

"Are you here for Spencer Kyle?"

John nodded and rushed over to the Doctor, Randy, and Dave beside as well as the others.

"It seems Miss Kyle was stabbed twice in the abdomen and once in the side. I have good news, and bad news. She's stable right now, but there is no gaurentee on if she will make it through the night. The next 48 hours are going to be the most crucial. The good news is her heart seems to be fighting, so hopefully the outcome is good. We have to take her down for surgery in a few minutes to repair a knick in her liver but she's very lucky that that's all we have to repair. No internal damage is a good sign so keep thinking positive."

John gripped hold of Randy, and Dave feeling his legs shake.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes quickly, before we take her down."

Randy and Dave walked in with John knowing he would need the support. When they saw her John would have hit the floor had they not been there for support. Spencer laid with a machine that was breathing for her and 2 I.V. containing blood and other stuff. The heart monitor was beeping slowly, and she looked so pale, and frail. If the heart monitor wouldn't have reminded them of her heart beat she would have looked already gone. John walked over to the bed and kissed her on the head.

"I am so sorry about this baby. Please make it through...for me. I love you so much. I need you."

The orderly's came in for Spencer and the guys walked back out. John sitting in a chair and watching the clock.

Kelly walked over to Randy. "How did she look?"

"Not good. Looking at her is enough to make anyone sick. She looks dead Kel."

Kelly hugged Randy. "How could anyone do this?"

Randy shrugged wishing he knew the answer.

"How is John handleing this?"

"I've always know John to be strong no matter what's thrown at him. In that room. I'd never seen him so defeated before."

Everyone sat down to wait and just be there for John. Stephanie came later.

"John I am so sorry."

"Tell that to Spencer if she comes out of this."

"I will trust me."

"I'm just letting you know now. If anything happens to her. I quit. I love my job Steph but I love her more. I can't do this without her. It wouldn't be right, and I wouldn't be able to wrestle knowing that while I was in the ring she was being killed."

"John your not thinking..."

"No I am. She should have been safe. I can't work somewhere where this can happen, and my fans will either understand or not."

"I hope she's ok."

Stephanie laid a comforting hand on his shoulder then went to sit with Hunter, and Shawn.

"?"

John stood up when the Doctor called for him.

"She's out of surgery. I think it went ok but only time will tell. You can go be with her. They are bringing her up now."

"Thank you Doctor."

Everyone looked at her as they rolled her into ehr room and John followed. No one was leaving until they knew she'd be ok. Stephanie post poned some shows and gave everyone time off for now to be there for both Spencer, and John. The police were still looking for Daniel.

John sat in a chair by her bedside that evening afraid that if he slept he would miss something and he wanted every second her could have with her incase it was the last second.

John's parent's and Brothers arrived late into the night, and were waiting with everyone else out in the waiting room. John was just about to doze off when some machine started beeping very fast, and another went hay wire. Doctor's and nurses ushered John out of the room.

"Wait! What's happening? SOMEONE TELL ME! " John screamed as they pushed him into the waiting area, his dad coming over to calm him down.

"Son breathe, it'll be ok just keep thinking that."

Doctor's rushed around the room trying to get everything under control as John gripped his dad for support his brother Sean came to help get John to a chair.

Carol hugged her son close to her. She knew if this ended badly John would never be the same, and she was worried about both him, and Spencer.

The Doctor came out and looked gravely at John. "I am so sorry . It's not looking good. There's nothing we can do. It's in God's hands."

John broke crying on his mom's shoulder as she comforted him as best she could. How could life be so cruel?

"No... I can't be without her mom."

"SHHH. I know hon, I know."

He had never cried so hard before in his life. His world was shattering in the blink of an eye. He had no way to make it better.

Around 6 am people started to clear out to get some rest saying they'd be back in a few hours. While John sat with his mother not having the energy to cry anymore or acknowledge who was here or not. Around 9 that morning he went back in to sit with Spencer.

He had never been very religious but at that moment he would sell his soul if it meant she would live. That was all he wanted.

John picked up her hand and gripped it tight kissing it before looking up "Please god hasn't she suffered enough. PLease I'm not asking for much just let her live. She's all I have." Tears fell from his eyes as he closed them when a slight squeeze brought him back.

"Spencer?"

Spencer found herself in a dark place wanting the pain to end when a voice brought her back. She knew JOhn was begging her , and she knew she had to fight. This wasn't going to be her end. It couldn't be.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer could hear words being spoken but just couldn't make them out. She felt stuck in the darkness that surrounded her. How long had she been in the dark? Why wasn't there anyone there with her. She heard the voices why couldn't she find them?

John had been sitting by Spencer's side holding her hand for 4 days. He prayed everyday that she would just wake up. He felt her squeeze his hand that day he knew it he just wished she would do it again so he would know she was in there still, and not just a shell. He was holding on to her like it would keep her alive as long as he didn't let go.

"How is she today?" Randy asked. He and John had been friends for years, and he had never seen John so destroyed over anyone like this before. He just wanted to make it better for both of them.

"No change."

Randy sat beside John in the other available chair. "They took her off the breathing machine?"

"Yea yesterday. The doctor said if she's breathing on her own it's a good sign. He said though that whatever happens now is up to her and God."

"Are you talking to her?"

"Every minute." John kissed the back of her hand.

Randy looked down not sure if this was a good time or not but felt John should know. "The police questioned Daniel the other day. I don't know if anyone told you or not. He came in the day after the incident, and said he didn't do it but I heard that she had some skin under her nails, and when I saw Daniel he had scratches down his face infact he may need surgery to fix his cornia." Randy looked at Spencer's face. "She fought hard John."

"I know she did. That bastard deserves to die. What happened with him?"

"As far as I know they are checking the DNA against him, but they need her statement to prove he stabbed her. As far as they know they got in a fight and he walked away and then she got stabbed by someone else."

"Thats bull shit, and you know it!"

He knew John wouldn't be happy but no one else had been able to get to him to tell him anything. He was on leave from work, and refused to leave Spencer's side for anything other than the bathroom.

"I know John. I just wanted to tell you so you weren't surprised. Daniel is out and about until they concrete evidence against him."

"The bastard."

Spencer could hear the words. Daniel ? She knew that name. He was evil and she could still see his face as he stabbed her that day. John was angry. Why couldn't she find him? Where was he?

Randy left, and John's brother Boog came in and sat down with a book he had been reading off and on to Spencer for a couple days, and John appreciated it.

"So where are we at today Spence? "

"Thanks Boog I appreciate this."

"What are brothers for. Besides she needs to know we care to maybe it'll bring her back faster."

John's mom came in with some new flowers to put by her bedside since the others were starting to die.

"Hon you really should go get something to eat. We can stay with her."

"Mom I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up. I can't leave her."

Carol thought he'd say that, it's been his answer for 4 days so she sat a container with a burger, and fries on the tray beside the bed, and smiled at her son.

"Thanks mom."

Carol sat down on the couch and took out a magazine.

_**Spencer saw him coming at her the knife in his hand.**_

_**"You didn't listen to me Spencer and now your gonna pay."**_

_**"Please not again. Please. I don't wanna die."**_

Spencer flinched a little but John didn't catch the movement. Boog was reading twilight to her. She recognised the words. She loved the books.

_**You'll always be alone Spencer. He'll never want you. Daniel was saying as he stabbed her over and over again. It was the same thing everytime. Then she heard the words Edward Cullen said to Bella.**_

_**"You are my world now."**_

_**John had said that to her. She saw Daniel's smiling face, and then she saw a hand. It helped her up.**_

The darkness was weakening. Spencer saw a small light out of the darkness, and she wanted to grab it.

Boog was at the part in the book where they were taking Bella away from James when John jerked up fast.

John stared at Spencer as her hand squeezed his again.

"Spencer? Come on baby, open your eyes."

Carol came over to the bed crossing her fingers.

Spencer's eyes hurt. Her body hurt. "I don't wanna die..." She said in a whisper but John heard it. Her eyes started to come around and she had to blink a few times she went to reach for what was in her nose but John stopped her.

"No hon that needs to stay there it's oxygen."

"Where am I?"

Carol leaned down and kissed her head. "You had an accident sweetie, and your in the hospital."

Spencer started to panick and tears spilled out of her eyes.

"He stabbed me. I tried to get away...I tried to fight..."

John took her hand tears of his own in his eyes but he wasn't going to break right now. Not infront of her. He kissed her forehead, and then her hand. "You did good baby. You did good."

A knock on the door interrupted them as the Doctor came in. John didn't notice Boog went to get the doctor he was to caught up in Spencer.

The Doctor shinned a light in her eyes causing her to flinch then he checked her vitals. A nurse came in, and they checked her wounds.

"Miss Kyle, welcome back. How do you feel?"

"Sore." She still had no voice but the whisper was good enough for John.

"You will be for quiet sometime. Can you move you hands?"

She moved them as best she could but at least there was some movement. The doctor pulled up the sheet from her feet, and had her move her toes then he checked feeling in her legs and arms.

"Well thats a good sign. We'll keep an eye on you though. Any tingling, or numbness call a nurse straight away." The doctor excused himself for a page.

John covered Spencer's face with kisses he had never felt so relieved. Boog even kissed her up. Carol went out to call John's dad, and other brothers to tell them the news.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there baby."

"Not your fault."

"Your gonna have to talk to an officer about what happened soon babe."

Spencer nodded she didn't even wanna think about it. "My phone." Her eyes were getting heavy "There's stuff on my phone."

"Ok babe I'll get it." John kissed her then looked at his mom. "Can you stay with her please?"

"Anytime hon."

John left to go grab her phone, and to let everyone know she was ok, and awake. He knew her phone was in her bag or office he just wasn't sure he was ready to face the room where she could've died.

John walked into the building and Randy was shocked to see him.

"Hey man what's going on? Is Spencer okay?"

"Yea. She woke up. Hopefully this means we're out of the woods." John turned the corner, and ran right into Daniel. Daniel didn't say anything as he walked around John, and Randy.

Randy patted John on the back so he wouldn't do anything stupid right now. "That's great that she's awake."

John nodded then said loud enough for Daniel to hear "Yea and she remember's everything so the officer is talking to her later today."

Daniel looked back but kept on walking. He knew if she talked his life was over. He had to figure something out before she said anything.

Randy, and John walked down to catering and he was ambushed.

" Is Spencer is ok? " Dave asked.

"Yea she woke up. She seems ok but it's still to soon to tell."

Shawn gave him a hug. "Just keep praying, and thinkning positive."

"I am man."

Kelly gave John a hug. "Tell her Eve and I will visit later if she's up for it."

"I will she wasn't up long just a few minutes. her body is still healing."

"Well why are you here?" Paul asked. "I figured if she woke up that would keep you there more than what you have been."

"She said something about her phone. I told her I'd get it."

Philip, and Zack each stood up. "We'll walk with you. I think Clint put all her stuff in a her bag, and I stuck it in your you wont have to go in the training room."

"Thank God."

They all walked to the locker room and John stopped when he saw Daniel sitting on a bench. his anger was to the boiling point by looking at him that made him wanna rip his throat out for all the pain he's caused. John tried his best to ignore himas he went to his locker got in Spencer's bag and took out her phone. When he turned it on he saw she had a few texts that weren't opened from that day. John took it upon himself to open them so he read the first one, and that did it. Before anyone could stop him he had Daniel pinned to the wall and was punching him with all the anger he had bottled up coming out. Zack, and Philip pulled him off and backed him up as Daniel slid to the floor blood pouring out of his nose and mouth.

"You come near her Bryan I'll kill you with my bare hands! I swear it!"

Zack picked up the phone from the floor and read the text. It was from Daniel to Spencer.

_"I will kill you if you don't start listening to me!"_

Zack pulled John out of the locker room, and helped Philip get him down the hall.

"John take the phone to the police. Beating the crap out of him wont help anything."

John grabbed the phone from Zack, and left.


	10. Chapter 10

John took her phone to the Officer handling Spencer's case then went back to the hospital to see her. She was awake and talking to Carol, John SR, and Boog. John took a deep breath, this had been the worst time in his entire life,and looking at her he knew he loved her more than he has ever loved anyone. He would have switched places with her in a heartbeat just so she wouldn't have to be in the pain she was in, or go through the things she was going through. He would never leave her, and as the thought struck him he knew then that this was who he wanted to be with no matter what bad they had endured in such a short time together he knew that he would never leave her side. It had taken everything out of him these last few days and it was finally catching up with him. He saw her smile a little at what his father was saying, and relief that she should be ok now washed over him.

John walked into the room, and sat down on the otherside of the bed. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"It's ok. Your mom said you've been here this whole time. You need a break. You didn't have to stay here like that."

"I love you. I wasn't going to not be here with you. Besides where else would I go."

"We were just talking about what she was going to do after she was better." Carol said getting a look from her son.

"Mom, she doesn't need to worry about that. You just need to get better."

Spencer looked down "Have they done anything yet to Daniel?"

"They just need your statement first Babe. I don't know much else."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Officer Marin came in with his partner Officer Matthews.

" I'm Officer Marin, and this is Officer Matthews. The Doctor's told us you were awake, and we were wondering if you could answer some questions?"

Spencer nodded.

"Do you remember what happened the day of you incident?"

Spencer took a deep breath trying to get everything straight in her head as the memory came back to her. "I was in the training room. Clint went to lunch. John, and Dave just went for their match. I was listening to it on the TV. I didn't hear him come in til he was standing over me."

"Who?"

"Daniel Bryan." Spencer thought some more as her emotions were starting to come out. "I don't remember what he said , I remember he said something about John, and I told him Clint should be back any time. He charged at me and I remember hitting him in the face with something hard. He punched me in the face and kicked me. I remember he dragged me up...by my hair...threw me against the wall..."Spencer took a deep breath. " His hands were around my throat...I scratched him...in his eyes as hard as I could , and I think I tryied to knee him...I think we ended up on the floor...I tried to get...up..and when I...i turned around and all I felt ...was...pain...I hit the floor...he walked away...I don't know..." John wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down the monitors were going crazy.

"I tried to get away...I swear.."

"Shh. It's ok. I've got you now." John whispered in her ear kissing her head. The nurse came in with a syringe.

"No. I don't wanna go back to sleep."

Spencer could feeling the drug the nurse put through her I.V immediately. her eyes felt so heavy.

"Mr. Cena. That statement there should be the nail in the coffin. We'll get the necessary warrants, and we'll let you know when we have him."

John nodded, and John SR walked the officers out. Carol had tears running down her face. John looked down as Spencer slept.

"Mom, do you think she can handle a trial, facing him?"

"I think she's a fighter, and stronger than you or her thinks. It's going to be tough but she'll be fine with support. You both will." Carol laid a hand on John's arm.

"I love her mom. More than anything."

"I know you do."

"I wanna marry her? " John looked up at his mother "I wanna protect her, and be with her forever, and knowing that I could have missed that makes me wonder how long do we really have to share moments, and life with each other."

"Look at her. This should prove you both will have your moments. She's alive, and here."

John nodded holding Spencer's hand. John yawned and his mother smile.

"Boog why don't you and your brother go back to the hotel. John thats an order. Your father, and I will stay tonight."

John SR came in with 2 cups of coffee, and sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure Mom?"

John SR put his glasses on, and openned his magazine. "Get out of here son. You heard your mother."

John kissed Spencer on the lips even though she wasn't awake. "I'll be back shortly. I love you." He whispered then he left with his brother.

"Hey Boog do you mind if we make stop quick?"

"Nah. I'm game."

Randy, and Philip knocked on Spencer's door. She was sitting up a little bit talking to Carol.

"Well I'm going to go find my husband and let you guys visit if that's ok with you Spence."

Spencer nodded.

"Ok. Tell John when he comes back we will be back in a bit ok."

"I will."

Carol blew a kiss, and then left the guys to visit.

Randy gave her the flowers he had and a kiss on the head. "How are you?"

"Alive."

Philip stuck the balloons by her bed then sat down. "We were all so worried about you. When Paul, and I saw you..." Philpi wiped his eyes. He still had the image of Spencer laying on the floor and the blood around in his head. "I thought that was it. We were going to lose one of the best people I'd ever met."

"I'm sorry." Spencer didn't know what else to say.

"No don't apologise. I just can't believe this happened. We worked with him, and you and no one knew anything. Even after the abuse came out I never thought he was this violent."

"Well I never knew it would come to something like this either."

Randy took a deep breath. "I've never felt so helpless before just seeing you laying there. I thought John was going to go insane with grief. I'd never seen him breakdown like that before. Everyone was just stunned, and scared that you were gone."

Philip wiped his eyes again then stood up to give her a hug, and kiss on the cheek. "Thank god your ok kid."

"Thanks. I wanted to talk to you and Paul. John told me you guys found me and got me help. I want to thank you for that. If it weren't for you guys I might not have made it."

"Anytime, just lets not do this again. Next time have car trouble or a broken nail or something." Philip tried to lighten the mood.

"You got it."

They talked for a while until they had to head back to the arena. As they were walking out Kelly, and Eve came in to visit. Zack, Kofi, Kane, Shawn, Stephanie and Hunter all came throughout the day to visit before John, and Boog came back. Carol was braiding Spencer's hair out of her face when they came in, and John SR was watching TV.

"Well mom looks in her glory getting to do another girls hair." Boog said sitting by his father.

"Very funny son."

John sat down on the bed by her." Sorry I was so long. How was your day?"

"I got visit after visit from everyone. Randy brought flowers, punk brought balloons, Kelly, and Eve brought me magazines, and Zack brought me a bear."

"Awesome we have some pretty good friends."

"I've been in and out I think because I don't remember to much of the conversations."

"You probably will be till you heal better. Are you still in pain?"

"It's ok."

They chatted until Spencer fell asleep on them, and then they just carried on conversations with one another. john told his paretns that Officer Marin called and told him they had Daniel in custody. That was about as good as news as anything. Now they just had wait to see what would happen.

John was going back to work tomorrow and his parents had to head back home since Dan, Sean, and Matt already headed back Boog needed to get back into school so Spencer was feeling a little anxious about being alone. She knew Daniel was in Jail but she still hadn't really been by herself, and she was sure thats when she would think the most about what happened and it would get to her.

She watched Raw that evening as John announced he was back from an "Injury" that they claimed he had, and he was coming back full force. He looked happy at being back in the ring, and Spencer wished she was there with him, but did she really feel like she could go back to work there, where her life almost ended. Would she be able to face that place when she could go back?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I'm going to be pushing forward some so I hope it doesn't throw the story off. If you are reading the story please review all criticism is appreciated. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

Spencer spent the better part of a month after the stabbing in the hospital bed she grew to hate. She was trying hard at getting her mobility back but was still weak on her left side due to the stabbing damaging some nerves to her leg, and arm. She couldn't lift her arms so far but could use it, and her leg wouldn't hold weight very well. Doctors said she would get it back in time they weren't severed just damaged so she had a chance at a full recovery with help, and therapy. Since she was being released today the doctors left her go with a crutches. John picked her up, and headed to the arena. They were going to his parents in a few days he just had to get some shows in before they left because both of them and his parents agreed she needed time to really focus on getting better and her staying at his parents would be the best place for that. John was flying with her there and then coming back to work in a couple days.

They pulled up and parked, John helped her out and they walked in together. Everyone was happy to have her back, and that she was making a good recovery. John took her to the locker room, and sat her down.

"Ok I'll be back I have to go do some promos. Are you ok?" He wasn't sure how she would feel being left alone right now.

"I'll be ok. I might go to catering, and see who's there." There was one person on Spencer's mind that she needed to see since he never came to see her in the hospital.

John kissed her bye "Please be careful and if you need anything come get me or find someone to get me ok."

"Ok."

John left and after a few minutes Spencer went to find Paul. She was crutching down the hall when she ran into Zack.

"Hey beautiful, welcome back."

"Hey. Have you seen Paul?"

Zack looked down. "Yea he's in the training room. He hurt his knee last night."

Spencer must have had a look on her face. Zack put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Spencer nodded then crutched down to the training room. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this but here goes nothing.

Spencer saw Clint taking notes while Paul sat on the table. She tapped on the door, and they both noticed her at the same time.

"Spencer?" Clint put his note book down, and she came into the room looking around and seeing where her life could have ended she stopped. Everything came flooding back at one time, and she wasn't sure if she could handle her emotions but she didn't want to break in front of them right now. She closed her eyes then went over to Paul as he got off the table.

"Spencer, I'm so glad you're ok." Paul already had tears in his eyes.

She tried to talk but no words came as she wrapped her arms around the giant and cried.

"Thank...you so...much." She pulled back and kissed his cheek. "If it weren't for you,...Randy, and ...Punk...I might not...be here." She sobbed then he wrapped his arms around her again and just held her.

"I thought you were gone when we came in. You weren't there at all. It never should have happened. I had never been so scared in all my life. I wanted to come see you in the hospital but I was afraid that if I did then I wouldn't be able to hold it together. I'm sorry I should have come anyway."

Spencer sniffed as she pulled pulled back. She looked around again and couldn't help the thoughts going through her mind. She had been having so many different thoughts and emotions about what happened she just wanted a break from it all. It drained her every time she thought about it.

"Are you ok?" Clint asked seeing the look on her face.

Spencer brought her attention back to the "Yea I'm ok." She wiped her eyes "I better get back to the locker room. Thank you again for everything you did."

Paul smiled as she left. He felt better seeing her around, He didn't want the image of her hooked up to machines or in a hospital bed stuck in his mind. The image of her bleeding on the floor was enough.

John finished up, and they headed back to the hotel. Spencer was quiet the whole ride and she just went bed when they got back so John didn't get to say to much to her or ask her how she felt about going back to the arena. He should have thought about how she would feel before taking her there.

The next morning Spencer didn't say much either as they got ready to go, and headed out to the airport. She slept on the plane ride and then they were greeted by John's parents and rode with them to the house. Carol helped Spencer get situated and then they headed down to the living room where John, and his Dad, and Brothers were sitting. Spencer sat by John and they started catching up, asking about her therapy, and how John felt being back to work.

"Well Spencer went with me yesterday to the arena, but I think it was too soon."

"No it was fine."

The conversation kept up but Spencer was really quiet. Not participating much and she looked so far off.

Carol noticed and was a little worried as was John. "Spencer dear are you ok?"

Spencer seemed to snap out of it. "I'm fine."

"Your quiet dear."

Spencer grabbed her crutches and got up to walk out of the living room.

John got up after her "Where are you going babe?"

Spencer turned to face him everything she had been thinking coming out, not being able to keep it down anymore. "I should have known. I'm so stupid. I felt something bad would happen when I saw him, and it did. My dad did the same thing to my mom, and I almost ended up just like her! How could I be so blind?"

"Spencer this isn't your fault."

"Why not? He acted like my father I should have known where it would end up. "

John grabbed her arms "It didn't end up the same way though. You alive, you fought, and made it."

Spencer started crying. "Why do I still feel beaten down then?"

John wrapped his arms around her "Because it's going to take a while for you to see he's gone. You beat the cycle. You got away, and even though it could have ended badly, it didn't. You lived."

Spencer nodded. John was right she just needed to figure out a way to get the control she lost back.

Everyone decided that it would be good to have dinner now so they all went out to eat. Maybe a lighter, happy setting would help Spencer, and to know she had a great support system who wanted her as family would help even more. John had something up his sleeve that evening. They got changed and headed for the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry for the blow up earlier. I feel embarrassed to lash out like that."

John SR patted her hand as she was sitting next to him. "You needed to let it out. Bottling up your emotions isn't good. You needed to hear that it wasn't your fault because I think you blamed yourself for what happened when you had no control over it at all."

They ate, and chatted John even signed some autographs for kids. Right before they ordered desert John turned his chair towards Spencer, and then turned hers towards him.

Spencer looked at him.

"Spencer I love you more than anything, and the feeling that I might have lost you was too much to take. I realized at that moment when I was holding you, and thinking this is it that I can't be without you. You have a part of me that no one has even come close to. I never want to have that feeling again. I felt empty, and in pieces. With you I feel whole, happy...at peace."

"John?"

John pulled a box out of his pocket and looked inside before turning it towards her. Spencer was shocked because she never would have expected this in a million years, not so soon.

"I know we haven't been together long but every day I love you a little more than I did the day before. Without you I know there would be a piece of my heart, and soul missing. I want my life to be with you now and forever, I want to wake up every day feeling the way I feel with you every moment to never end. Will you marry me?"

Spencer felt her heart swell with happiness, and love at that moment she knew where she was going. God made sure she would have this chance because one only finds a soul mate once in a lifetime.

Spencer looked deep in his eye, and she realized that the restaurant got very quiet as she nodded her head. "Yes, I will."

John breathed a relief breath out as he slide the ring her on finger, and kissed her with so much longing. They were both the better half of each other, and now they would be whole. Carol squealed with delight as the restaurant clapped, and cheered for the happy couple. John SR gave her a hug as his son released her and so did everyone else around the table.

They got home that evening and after coming down from the excitement they all went to bed John had an early flight, and Spencer would be spending time with her soon to be in laws. Carol was already anxious to start planning.

Before John left the next morning they had come to conclusion about the date, and he left with a smile on his face. 9 months from today they would say 'I Do'. September 16th would be the best day he ever had, and would always remember.


	12. Chapter 12

John walked down the hall to the locker room to drop off his stuff, and then he was going to go to the ring, and find someone to spar with.

When he got in the locker room it looked like a meeting was going on Philip, Paul, Shamus, Zack, Randy, Kofi, Mike Mizini, and Rodney (truth) were sitting there talking.

"What's up?" John asked getting his bag in his locker and turning around. everyone seemed to get quiet. Randy was the first to speak.

"So how did Spencer handle the trip? How is she doing?"

"Good?...What's going on? You all look like you have your guard up."

Shamus looked at everyone "Well we just heard that Daniel got out on bail. His lawyer got him out somehow."

John looked down and fixed his tennis shoes. "Oh."

"Dude maybe you should just take a leave of absence for a while." Mike said feeling the tension rise.

"No I can't because I'm taking off a while in september."

Paul was confused. "How come?"

"Well I'm getting married September 16th so I want some time off to spend with my wife on our honeymoon, and all."

"Wait I'm sorry,..What?" Philip asked making sure he heard right. The locker room door opened.

"Spencer and I are getting married September 16th of this year. "

"Well what a surprise. Guess congratulations is in order."

John turned slowly when the voice spoke, and he was facing the last person he thought he'd see. He didn't even make a move, and John was finding himself pinned against a locker by Paul, Randy, Kofi, And Shamus.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Daniel smiled. Just cleaning out my locker. I was fired so I figured I'd get my stuff. Don't worry guys. I know you'll miss, and so will Spence, but what do you do?"

Daniel started clearing out his locker hunter came in to watch him and then he was being escorted out by security to his lawyer's car.

"You deserve to be put to death in my opinion."

"Well tell Spencer I miss her, and that I'll be thinking about her. How she screamed, you know when we were together. She liked it rough...it was enough to kill her." Daniel was trying to get John fired up, and he knew he was saying things that they would take leaning towards the stabbing but without actually saying it in plain words there was nothing that could be used against him.

John tried to struggle free but they all had their grips firm. "I can't wait til they send you to jail. You just wait. I hope someone makes you their bitch, and you have to beg for mercy then you'll know how Spencer felt."

Daniel smirked then followed hunter and security out. He was on house arrest and his lawyer was waiting for him so he could meet the one to tag his ankle at his house where he would be a prisoner until trial. He knew he was screwed if he didn't come up with something soon. He needed to think. He couldn't let Spencer have justice. She was suppose to be dead right now. He thought he stabbed her deep enough.

When the guys were sure Daniel was far enough away they let John go, and he sat down on the bench to cool off. His phone ringing brought him out of it when he saw Spencer's name.

"Hey baby."

"Hey. What's wrong? You sound aggravated."

"No." John cooled off as best as he could he didn't want her to worry. "What are you doing?"

"Well I miss you and I was looking through a book of dresses. Your mom want a big wedding with the big dress but I'm not sure if that's me or us. What do you think?"

"Well I think we're only gonna do this once so we should go out with a bang."

"Congrats!" Randy yelled into the phone causing Spencer to laugh, and John to shove him away.

"Sorry babe, I just told the guys."

"Well If we have a big wedding though I wont have anyone to ...you know what scratch that I just had an idea. We can do the big wedding."

"Ok..."

"well I'll let you go. Call me later when you get time."

"Ok. Hey Spence...I miss you to.A lot. Love you babe."

"Love you to."

John could hear the smile in her voice. They both hung up, and he followed the others to the ring. He needed to beat someone bad.

Spencer hobbled downstairs where she could hear talking going on so she knew someone besides John SR, and Carol were hom. Matt went to work, Dan,and Sean were in school and as far as she knew Boog was with their cousin Mark for the day. Spencer got into the living room and saw who she assumed was Mark and Boog talking to Carol, and SR.

"Oh Mark this is John's fiance Spencer." Mark got up, and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Spenccer nodded. "You to." She made her way to the couch and sat by Boog.

"We were just talking about possible pplaces to have a small wedding like you wanted. Papa said it's your wedding and you should be happy not me so I'm happy if your happy." Carol said.

"Well actually i just talked to John, and I had a thought. I think we can do the big wedding. John said we should go out with a bang, so we will. I just have a huge question to ask Papa...Do you think maybe you could walk me down the aisle? I don't have anyone else I can askand I know you don't have any daughters so i thought maybe..."

Spencer was quieted as Sr stood and pulled her into a huge hug practically lifting her off her feet.

"Ow, ow." He must have squeezed to hard because Spencer could feel her stitches pull. He put her down quick.

"I am so sorry I forgot about your stitches. I would be honored to walk my daughter in law down the aisle."

Carol clapped."So a big wedding. we need to find a nice hall quick for the reception, and a place to have the ceremony. Oh so much to do. We'll go dress hunting tomorrow. I need to get a journal to write everything down." Carol left to get something to write on Spencer just laughed.

Mark was looking at her. "John told me about what happened, and I'm sorry you had to suffer like that."

"Thanks. I'm ok though."

"That's right and she's almost a Cena and we all stick together." Boog said putting his arm around her then walking out with Mark to go to his girlfriends house.

Spencer and Carol spent the rest of the day planning, and going through hall after hall until they found the right one for the reception hall. They also started a guest list.

"Hon we also need to figure out bridesmaids and ushers, groomsmen."

Spencer thought for a moment. "Let me see what John is doing in reference to groomsmen because of his brother's and stuff. I'll pick bridesmaids after I know what John is doing. I also have to see what color's he agrees on so we can have that. "

"Ok well then let's see do we want a church wedding or an outdoor wedding because it will still be nice and warm then."

"I don't know I'd like it outside since the reception is inside but I don't wanna make any decisions without John's ok. I also need to figure out what I have to put towards this wedding."

"What are you talking about dear?"

"well I don't have the help that most girls have for their wedding. I'm doing this alone, and I don't have a whole lot so I need to watch."

Carol was shocked. "You know we're doing this with you, and John is to. You don't have to worry."

"Still I don't want to take from you guys. This is our wedding and it should be my parent's who pay for it in traditional rules. Since I don't have that it's just me."

Carol left it go she didn't want to upset her right now about anything. She knew Sencer was all about independence right now, and controling herself, her future and Carol wasn't going to take it from her.

Spencer got to talk to John, and he told her he was going to have 1 best man and 4 groomsmen, then he was going to ask Randy, Shamus, and Paul to be ushers. His little cousins Maya, and Tye could be ring bearer, and flower girl they were Marks kids with his girlfriend Tina. Spencer agreed. They decided on Teal, and Grey for colors with white of course.

Carol, and Spencer were going dress shopping today and Spencer was anxious hoping to find an inexpensive one.

They looked through several dress stores befoer Spencer finally found a few that she liked. She tried them on and they were ok but she just didn't feel like they were the ones then she found a lond princess style dress with perls on the body and flowers down the train and she knew without a doubt it was the one.

"Spencer you look absolutely gorgeous." Carol exclaimed.

Spencer looked in the mirror and even the crutches didn't look bad with it. It was like the dress was made for her.

"How much is it?" She asked the girl helping them.

"That dress is 2200.00"

Spencer didn't want to pay that for a dress. She really couldn't afford it even if she did payments now until the day of the wedding. There was no way.

"Um I think I'll take the last one I tried on. "

"Oh but Spence this dress is it. You look breath taking, and I know you want it."

"It's nice, but I'm ok with the other one. Really."

Spencer took the dress off and handed it back to the clerk. Carol pulled her aside.

"Please put that on hold for us. I'm paying for it we just wont tell her and it'll be a surprise. Tell her you put the other one back get her measurements and then put them for the other dress. Please."

The clerk nodded heck she worked on comisson so this suited her just fine.

Spencer came out, and saw the clerk put a dress upfront, and being in the bag she assumed it was the one she said.

"Let me just get some measurements, and then we can send it out for alterations. So lets look at shoes, and then payment isn't required in full until you pick it up. We just need 500.00 down."

Spencer wrote her s check for the 500.00 then looked at shoes which she picked and put on so they could get her height. they went just a little below the shoe so it would be perfect without tripping then they got other measurements and put the ticket on the dress for alterations. Spencer paid for her shoes and then she decided she'd pick out her veil when she came back with her bridesmaids for their dresses.

"Spencer dear I just need to pay for my dress, and shoes and I'll be out if you wanna wait in the car to get off your feet a bit."

Spencer nodded and made her way out to the car. Carol paid for her dress shoes and the rest of Spencer's dress. She hoped this would be a good surprise, and Spencer wouldn't get angry.


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer spent the next few weeks working hard in phsyical therapy so she could walk down the aisle without her crutches. She was waiting patiently for John to come back. They had a show in his home town coming up and then she was going back with them because the trial was going to be coming up soon so she hoped and they still had some planning to do for the wedding. She was waiting until the Divas came so she could pick her bridesmaids, and they could get fitted.

John was sitting on the plane with Randy when they got in that day, and he was looking to surprise Spencer. He missed her so much and was on pins and needles to see her and hold her again. he grabbed his luggage and got a rental.

"Are you guys coming with me?" He asked Shamus, Randy, Philip, and Zack.

"Heck yea. we wanna se her to." Philip said getting in the others following suite.

They pulled into the driveway, and Sean, and Boog were throwing the ball back and forth. John looked and saw Spencer sitting on the swing with his mom looking at a book together. John got out of the car and so did the others and he held up a finger to his lips so his brother's wouldn't say anything as he started walking towards the girls. Spencer was talking about something when she got up and wasn't on her crutches she just had a small limp ,John was shocked. She was was just turning towards the house when she saw him, and the huge smile on his face must have matched hers.

"Hey Baby, I'm home."

Spencer was so happy she tried to limp ffast towards him, but John beat her to it and was scooping her up bridal style both covering each other in kisses.

"God I missed you so much." Spencer said breathless feeling at home in his arms again.

John carried her back to the swing. When he stuck her down Shamus gave her a hug and so did Randy, Philip and Zack.

"It's so good to see you guys."

"You look good Spence. Your off the crutches." Zack said.

"Well I'm getting there. I still have some trouble but it's getting easier."

John smiled. "I was looking to surprise you and you surprise me."

"I wanted to really walk down the aisle not hobble."

"Well I guess I got some fitting to do huh?"

Spencer nodded.

"Well did you get your dress?"

"Yea I did."

"Well I can't wait to see it"

Carol got up from the swing to hug her son "When are the girls coming?"

"Tomorrow. So we can go to the arena and you can pick your bridesmaids and have fun dress shopping."

Spencer nodded. "well I'll be back I was headed to the bathroom when you surprised me. Excuse me please." Spencer went into the bathroom and Carol told John what she did.

"She wanted this dress so bad. She's just so worried about the money from her. Can you please talk to her and tell her your helpping with this to. I want her to have a great wedding not feel like she's being a burden. I got the dress she really wanted but she doesn't know it yet. I'm going to wait until her final fitting then she'll find out. I hope she doesn't get upset."

"Mom I'm sure it'll be fine. I will talk to her. She's not use to having family help it's gonna take some time. It'll be fine. I promise."

Spencer came back out and they stopped the conversation, and changed topic.

The guys all went later that day to get fitted for tux's and Spencer told john the color the vests were suppose to be so he made sure the Clerk got that right or Spencer would kill him.

The next morning Spencer, adn John left early to head to the arena. As soon as they got there Spencer was ok until people kept coming up to her and congratulating her and john, or saying how sorry they were about her 'accident'. She kept looking over her shoulder until john put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Your fine babe. I swear. He's not allowed back he was fired."

They went to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door.

"Spencer I am so glad your ok." Stephanie said as she and John entered. She gave a comforting hug. "I am so sorry for everything thats happened. We are covering all you hospital bills because this was on us, and in our house. We're responsible. If you need anything, we're here."

"Thanks Steph. I wanted to talk to you about my job. I'll be honest, I'm to anxious and scared to work in any arena again. "

"I understand that completely. Did you wanna just handle the paper work of matches, and schedules online. You can email everything to me every sunday a week before its due so we can tweek anything in time, and then we'll just direct deposit your checks every pay so you don't have to worry."

"That would be great. I appreciate it. Maybe sometime I'll be able to come back but right now, I just can't."

Stephanie understood. "I'll get everything set up, and then I'll call you and let you know when you'll start taking over for me because I'm doing it right now. Ok?"

"Yea that's fine. thank you."

They left and walked down to catering where Spencer got a bunch of warm welcomes and she found the girls she was looking for.

"Hey, can I ask you girls a favor?" She looked at Eve, and Kelly."Would you 2 like to be in th ewedding as bridesmaids? I still have to ask A.J, Alicia, and Lillian."

"Oh my gosh yes." Eve said getting excited.

Spencer looked at Kelly "Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes, Duh! This is so awesome."

"Well maybe later you guys can meet me and Carol at the dress shop on houston so we can find dresses, and get you guys fitted."

"We'll be there, and we'll grab the other girls." Eve said grabbing Kelly's hand and running to find the others.

JOhn wrapped his arms around her "Well its all coming together."

Spencer turned to face him with a smile."Yes it is. I still gotta get the cake though and your mom is talking to caterers. I don't know if we can do that. At least I can't."

John got into his wallet and gave her a card.

"John?"

"That card there is just for the wedding. Anything you want or need goes on that card. I'm taking care of it."

"But..."

John put a finger to her lips. "We're in this together. Pretty soon you'll be my wife. What's mine is yours. That includes money. You don't have to worry. Trust me."

Spencer wasn't use to being taken care of."Ok I'll try to get around that."

"Also mom got you something special for the wedding. I'll just tell you that ok. Please let her do this with you. She doesn't have daughter's she's had 5 boys, unruly boys. No one to do girly stuff with. She wants to be there for you, and enjoy this with you."

Spencer nodded. "OK. I get what your saying. I'm sorry. I'm not use to having a mom there. I felt like an imposter."

John pushed some hair behind her ear "You are anything but. My mom loves you. She knows this is hard for you not having family or anything near you. She wants you to see now you do have family."

John kissed her nose then they left so John could drop her back at the house then head back to spar and get ready for tonight's show.

Spencer , and Carol met the girls at the shop to get their dresses then they all went out for dinner. To go over flowers and tomorrow Carol, Spencer and John were going cake shopping, and flower shopping.


	14. Chapter 14

A few months later everything came together for the wedding songs were picked, flowers were getting the finishing touches. John was back to work and Spencer was getting anxious about the trial. It was moved up to next week and she was feeling so scared about facing Daniel. She spoke to the lawyer several times and he was very positive Daniel was going to jail for a long time from everything and the attempted murder of her life. Spencer was staying with John this week at the hotel for the trial , and knowing that Daniel was in the same town made her overly nervous. She was downtown looking for gifts for the bridesmaids and Carol. She should have just waited for John but he said he would meet her after the meeting so she kept watching the time on her watch. She found cute baskets to make the girls gift baskets and was finding little things to put in them.

Daniel was meeting his lawyer at his office downtown one of the few places he was allowed to go, the courts gave him 2 hours for lawyer visits before the ankle alarm went off and alerted the police. He was getting ready to go into the office for his meeting when he saw someone he had been dreaming about since this all started. There right across the road was Spencer looking in a gift shop. Daniel contemplated Being early for his appointment or maybe putting some fear in the one who could destroy him for a long time. He looked at his watch and decided 5 minutes wouldn't hurt him. He walked across the road and slipped into the shop. He watched her pick out charm bracelets and snuck up behind her. Spencer was so caught up in making sure that each of the girls had different bracelets with their initials she never paid attention to anyone else behind her which she should have been more smart about.

"So you think your safe?"

Spencer dropped the bracelets fast and turned around to find herself cornered.

"Spencer you really should re-think your statement and testimony."

"No..." Spencer looked him directly in the eye. " I'm going to tell them everything. You can't scare me anymore... You are not in control of me...or my life...anymore."

Daniel could see the steal in her eyes and knew for the first time she was taking a stand. "You know me being in jail wont mean this..." he said pointing between the 2 of them. "Is over."

Spencer pushed him back a little. "I'm getting married in 3 months, and You aren't even a memory Daniel."

"I have friends you know. I could finish the job in a second and you wont come out of it alive."

"You know what Being with John makes my life perfect so if I die at least it was a good life for a while."

Spencer pushed passed him, and saw a security officer. " I'd leave before your hauled off to jail for breaking your restraining order."

Spencer walked up front to talk to the officer when she turned back and Daniel was gone. Spencer left her baskets and gifts and walked outside to see him going into his lawyers office. She stared for a moment wondering if this was the last time she'd be threatene by him or if this was just the begining. She saw him through the window sit down at the desk and see her through the window. He gave a smirk that sent shivers up her spine.

"Hey baby." John grabbed her attention and gave her a kiss. "What are we looking at?" JOhn looked at where she was looking and saw Daniel also. Daniel seemed to be in conversation with the man across the desk and when the man went to the file cabinet Daniel looked out the window again and made a gun with his finger in a point and snapped his thumb like he was pulling a trigger.

John put his arm around Spencer and guided her away. "Are you ok?"

"I was in the shop getting somethings for the girls when he snuck up behind me."

"What?" John turned her to face him.

"He didn't do anything just talked. He said he has friends. What if something happens?"

JOhn rubbed her arms then pulled her close. "Nothing will. I swear... You can't let him get toy with you like that, that's what he wants."

Spencer nodded she knew he was right. " Can we get this shopping done. I wanna get back to the hotel?"

"Yea come on and let's get this girly stuff done with."

Spencer smiled and they walked back inside the they were finished shopping they went to dinner and talked about the wedding and the honeymoon. John was going to finalize their reservation tonight for Hawaii.

They went to bed that night in each others arms loving each other over and over forgetting the whole world around them.

/

Weeks passed and the trial was around before anyone knew what day it was. John and Spencer walked up to the steps of the courthouse. Spencer was taking deep breaths. Paul walked up beside her and took her hand while John put his arm around her Spencer look at Paul and smiled he was there to support her, and so were the others behind them. She felt so lucky to have friends like this.

It started with openning arguements and then testimonies started.

Daniel was called up to the stand first which was hard for Spencer to see and hear him.

"Mr Bryan can you give us your account on the day when was stabbed?"

"I went to talk to her because we broke up a little bit before the incidnet. We argued over her new boyfriend. I told her he was no good for her, and she scratched my eyes in fact i needed some surgery so I wouldn't go blind from the tear in my cornia. I told her she was crazy and I left. I don't know what happened after that. I went to talk to a friend of mine Bre Bella and I heard the next day about what happened."

The questioning went on but Spencer blocked most of it out. Bre was called but her testimony didn't exactly match Daniel's yes he went to see her but it was hours after Spencer was stabbed. She was hoping others caught that to and apparently the states lawyer did.

"So Miss Bella you said Mr. Bryan came to see you that evening? DO you remember the exact time?"

"It was after 2 am I think."

"Well we heard from Mr Bryan earlier that it was before 11. Your sure it was after 2 am ?"

Bre looked towards Daniel and saw him give a small head shake. "I'm pretty sure, but I could be wrong I was sick that day, and I was sleeping a lot."

"No more questions."

The defence called a few more people up before there was a break for lunch and then the prosecution would be up with their first witness.

Witness after witness was up and Spencer only half heard what was being said. She listened to Paul's account, the DA asked what he saw when Spencer was found.

"I saw Spencer lying in a pool of blood she wasn't breathing. All I could think of was trying to get the blood to stop so I put towels against her stomach. I felt for her pulse while Philip called 911, there was a faint one. John came in after that and all I remember is screaming and crying over Spencer. We all thought she was dead."

The DA asked a couple more questions and then Spencer was called up.

"Miss Kyle can you give me your account of that day you were stabbed?"

I was doing papers for clint because he was taking over my day shifts so I could concentrate on shows and just do paperwork that needed done during the day. I was listeniing to John, and Dave's match on the tv. I didn't hear him until he was already behind me. Daniel said something about how I was his and always would be. It was my fault he was on probation for telling Stephanie about the abuse. He lunged at me and I hit him with a book I think in the face we fought. He got me down on the ground and kicked me a couple times when he pulled me up by my hair and tried to choke me against the wall I scratched his eyes as hard as I could and kneed him. we fell and when I tried to get away I heard the Ref doing the 3 tap when I felt a pain in my stomach and then another. I saw blood, and when i looked in his eyes I saw anger as I fell. Thats the last thing I remember."

"Did Mr Bryan ever hit you before?"

Spencer looked at Daniel "Yes a few times. It started escalating more as he was going for the belt. He started to get really controling but when I broke it off with him it made it even worse."

They asked a few more questions some she really didn't want others to hear the answers to.

"Was he rough when it came to anything else?"

Spencer could see the anger in his eyes as he looked her down the threat was evident on his face if she talked, but she knew she ha to let it go, and get it out. "When we first started the sexual part of our relationship he was rough, but then the more control he wanted the more he'd want to take. He'd hold me down, and tell me he wanted me to scream... He liked to hear me scream... He got so rough one time I needed to go to the ER. He knew then he had to watch what he did I guess because he lightened up."

"Why didn't you leave him before?"

"I tried. He made us out to be this great couple but we weren't. Maybe at first we were... I broke up with him a couple times over the year we were together but when you get beat on worse for leaving you tend to try to make things easier for yourself.., and do what he wants. I tried."

"Thank you Miss Kyle." The DA turned questioning over to Daniel's lawyer.

"Miss Kyle how did your mother die?"

"My...father killed her."

"Really? Well do you think maybe your blaming this on your significant other because of your father?"

"No. I'm not blaming anyone. He did this...he tried to kill me..."

"Well maybe someone else did this after Mr Bryan left?"

"I looked in his eyes after he stabbed me. You don't forget someone when they try to kill you or beat on you for a year. You remember."

"Thank you Miss Kyle."

The judge dissmissed her and she went to sit back with John when she passed Daniel he just looked straight ahead.

She sat down and John had his arm around her fast whispering in her ear that everything was ok. He loved her.

Testimonies went on all day before the judge dissmissed for the day re-conveining again tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Court reconviened the next day and Spencer was feeling tension from everything she was ready for it to be over. The judge came in and everyone sat down. Closing arguements started and Spencer watched the jury. She wanted to see if she could see any indication of good news on their face.

The DA got to his closing arguement and brought up the past abuse and the fact that this crime was done in cold blood there was no thought or reason to it, and that just because a girl breaks up with a guy doesn't give him the right to try to kill her. A man has no control over a woman we each have our own rights, and opinions and that no one has the right to take that away from anyone. If we let this man go from the crime he committed then the life he tried to end has no justice. What would this system and world be if we let men get away with trying to take control over women then this world is taking a step backwards and going back to when women had no rights. The DA closed and the judge dismissed the jury to diliberate. Spencer and everyone went to grab something to eat while they waited.

Hours had passed Spencer was just moving her fork within her salad thinking about everything that was said during the trial.

"Are you ok babe?"

Spencer brought her attention back to the table. "Yea I'm just thinking."

John's cell beeped and he read the text message everyone was watching him as he closed his phone. "Come on. Jury is in."

Spencer took his hand and they all walked back over to the court house and waited for the Judge to come in. Carol sat by Spencer holding her hand while John was talking to Paul, and Randy.

"Spencer It will all turn out fine. You will have justice."

Spencer just nodded. She hoped so. Daniel sat staring at Spencer from the table with his lawyer. Carol saw and squeezed Spencer's hand for support.

"Alright everyone get seating." The judge came in and everyone sat down.

John sat down beside Spencer nd Daniel turned around. This was it, what everyone had been waiting for.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor." The foreman openned the paper and the Jusge motioned for Daniel Bryan and his lawyer to stand. "We the jury find the defendant Daniel Bryan on the count of attempted murder and assault in the 3rd degree...Guilty."

Spencer felt so much relief she couldn't breathe. John hugged her hard as the tears spilled out her eyes. Daniel was shocked he knew that he was guilt but to actually think he couldn't get a way with this was a blow. He really thought he'd be found innocent or at least a miss trial would be found.

"It's over babe. Your safe. He can't touch you."

Spencer was so happy. The judge banged his gavel to call room quieted down.

"Mr Bryan you will be repremanded till sentencing." The gavel banged again and Daniel saw red he turned on spot as Spencer was standing with her friend and about jumped over the seats to get to her.

"You BITCH!" Officers grabbed him before he got past the gate separating him from the people watching and dragged him back. "You ruined me you BITCH... YOU WILL PAY!" They dragged him out of the courtroom. Spencer remained in John's arms as the District attorney approached them.

"Are you ok Miss Kyle?"

Spencer nodded. "Thank you."

"It's my job." He shook John's hand . "You can have a chance to speak at his sentencing hearing if you like."

Spencer looked at John then nodded her head. "I would please."

"Are you sure babe?" John asked.

Spencer nodded. "Yea. I just need to say my peace,and then I can finally close this chapter."

John understood. He would support her no matter what.

Days passed and as she stood in front of the Judge during the sentencing hearing. She felt a closure she had been looking for. Daniel sat at the table handcuffed not bothering to look up.

"Your honor. I just wanted to say that for a year Daniel Bryan had me fearful over speaking let alone breathing. I never thought he would turn into the monster he did though. I've spent the last few months looking over my shoulder wondering if he was out there going to finish what he started and kill me. I saw the look in his eye as he stabbed me that day, and I never knew someone could have that much anger or hate for someone. I know now how the feeling feels. I just want him to know that what he did was wrong, and that it's in excusable. This situation never should have happened. I don't know if I'm at fault because I never said anything to anyone, but I just want to feel safe again. I don't want to feel the feeling I had waking up in that hospital thinking this could have been it for me, and I don't even know what I did wrong. He punished me for breaking up with him, and I feel like his punishment should be one of the real crime he committed. I don't believe that there is no hope for people but I also don't want my life at chance again or anyone else's. Your honor I just want to know that there is a line between a real crime and a everyday occourance. People break up everyday but that doesn't mean they should be killed for it. I just want justice, and to be able to go in public without worrying if I'm going to be safe enough to make it through the night, are my friends going to be safe, my family? Thats all I'm asking for your honor...Safety, and Justice. I think maybe with the right help he would be an okay person but i'm not willing to bet my life or others on it."

Spencer folder her paper and sat back down behing the DA. John was waiting outside since she wanted to do this alone.

"Daniel Bryan I sentence you to a maximum of 20 years in a maximum security prison with a minimum of 15 years depending on what therapist, and anger management speacialist say. You tried to kill an innocent person, and though you did not succeed your intention was clear. I hope you reflect upon your issues while your imprisonment stands. You will have no contact with miss Kyle ever again, and should you break that violation the punishment will be worse than you can imagine." The judge banged his gavel, and as Daniel was carted off he looked Spencer in the eye one last time, and for the first time she could smile that she was free finally after what felt like a lifetime. Spencer walked out to meet John with her head held higher than it had in a while.

"Everything ok?" John asked as he stood up upon seeing her.

"Never better. Let's go. I wanna go see your match live tonight before I have to go back to planning the wedding."

John laughed as they walked to the car, and headed to the arena.

They sat talking in catering and then she went to get a seat upfront to watch John go up against Alberto del rio.

Alberto's music hit first and he was booed, and then John's hit and cheers were almost deafening. John came down and smacked some hands of fans gave his hat to one little guy and then when he saw Spencer he leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting in the ring. Spencer clapped and cheered with the rest of the fans.

The match wasn't very long before John was getting the 3 tap and winning the match. That wasn't a match that was statement. John winked at Spencer as his hand was lifted in the air. They went out that night, and the change in Spencer was noticable. She was happy, and there was no fear in her eyes. She danced at the club with the girls, and they all sat and talked too. Having fun catching up in the present. John was sitting by Spencer when a song came on and he just had to ask her to dance.

"Will my soon to be wife dance with me please?"

Spencer nodded, and then she heard the word of the song and smiled and they swayed together. The others just watched who were there.

"This song says so much about us." Spencer said looking into John's eyes as he leaned in and kissed her.

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moon light. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push to far..."_

John smiled. "This is the start of our forever."

_"Just a shot in the dark that you just might , be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, well baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight."_

Spencer was finally home, and in the arms she belonged in. The song went on and when it ended they decided to call it a night, and head back to the hotel.

Spencer laid in bed that night with John's arms wrapped around her, content.

"So are you ready for this to be your life?" John asked to break the silence.

"I've never been more ready. Are you?"

"Oh yea. I've been waiting for you my whole life."

Spencer smiled. She kissed him on his chest then ended up at his lips. John carressed her face as he looked in her eyes.

"I wanna give you the world, and so much more."

"John, let's just start with I do."

John laughed. "Deal." The kisses turned more passionate before the were loving each other intently, and it didn't let up at all.

_**Song lyrics by Lady Antebellum. Very good song if you haven't heard it.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks passed and things went back to being relatively normal. Spencer was back to planning the wedding with Carol's help and John was back to work. His attitude changed dramatically for the better, he seemed overly happy and you could tell by the way he wrestled. He was more focused, and prepared for anything. Everyone could see the change, in his style, and his stance. He wasn't tense anymore.

Spencer even had a different spark to her She wasn't looking over her shoulder. They were getting ready to go in for her final dress fitting and Carol was so nervous about Spencer's reaction when she found out what she did. Spencer went into the room and when she openned the dress bag she was caught off gaurd, but she smiled when she remembered what John had said. The other girls were there getting their fittings finished also and when Spencer came out they all got over joyed about her dress.

"Spencer you look gorgeous!" Kelly said circling her as she stepped up on the pedistal to make sure the hems were even and the length was good.

Spencer looked at Carol and saw the little happy tears in the corner of her eyes and smiled at her. "Thank you so much."

Carol smiled back. "It was made for you. John is gonna drop when he sees you."

Spencer looked in the mirror. " I hope so."

Alicia looked at her own dress and then at Spencer. "You are absolutely glowing Spence, and I love the bridemaids dress, they are so chic."

Eve just shook her head as she went to change back into her clothes since she was finished.

They all got fitted and then the girls had to head to the next town for a house show. Spencer and Carol went to lunch and then they headed back to the house. John sent her a text and said he would be calling her later they needed to tlak about something important so when they got back to the house Spencer felt so tired she went to lay down for a bit. She was still doing a little physical therapy but all in all she was better enough that it would only take time to get back to 100%.

Spencer woke to the sound of her phoone ringing . "Hello?"

"Hey baby..were you sleeping?"

"Yea I didn't mean to sleep so long though."

"It's ok. Listen when I come back this weekend, I think we should go house hunting."

"Really?"

"Yea that way we have a place that's all ours, and then when we start a family we're good to go."

Spencer thought about it for a minute. "Yea that sounds good. I'll start looking and get in touch with a real estate broker tomorrow."

"Awesome and then we can go looking this weekend. It'll be all ours, and you can go all out and decorate it your way. Mom, and Dad will be close while I'm away so you'll have family."

"Yea I've been hanging out with Tina some, and we have a lot in common plus I love the kids. I'm not alone here. Plus maybe I can start coming back once in a while for work."

"That would be great I'd love to see you more. I miss you."

Spencer smiled. "I miss you too, so much."

"Well baby I gotta go. I need to get some sleep I got an early day tomorrow and then I'll be up there in a couple day so you better start thinking about what kind of house your looking for so we can start the hunt."

"Ok I will...I love you John."

"I love you to...Mrs cena."

"I'm not Mrs. yet." Spencer said laughing.

"Soon... Love you, night babe."

"Night."

Spencer hung up then went to get online before she went to help Carol for dinner. She had an idea of what kind of house she was looking for, and she hoped John would be ok with it so she logged onto a website and start printing out favorites so she could call a broker tomorrow and set up times to go look when John came in. She still felt so tired and nauseous.

She got a hold of a nice real estate broker the next day and they made a list of what all Spencer was looking for in a house and then she sent Spencer some pictures and information on some places for sale that Spencer printed off and looked at completely she even sent them to John on his phone, and they agreed on which ones they were gonna look at.

John came home that Friday night and couldn't wait to hold Spencer in his arms. She was at the stove when he got to the house helpping Carol with dinner and he just couldn't help but watch her, and how she looked like she had been there all along. It was hard to think about the time they weren't together. He cleared his throat, and Spencer ran right to him without even looking ahim first, she knew it was him. Carol gave heson a kiss on the cheek before he kiss Spencer deep with all the passion that was pent up for the last few weeks they hadn't seen each other.

"I'm so glad yor home. I missed you." Spencer said when they finally took a breath.

"Me too. I hate being away from you."

Spencer smiled. "I better get dinner finished before we eat burnt noodles."

John laughed and took his bag up to their room, and unpacked. They all sat down to dinner and talked up the evening laughing, catching u, and having a good time in each others company before they all retired for bed.

Spencer and John laid in each others arms him holding her close breathing in her sent. They fit so perfectly together. Sleep was easy to come by that night.

Spencer and John woke up early and headed out to look for their home together. The first plce tehy came to needed a lot of work, and the rooms were to small. The second place Spencer said reminded her on the texas chainsaw massacre. House after house, but there was something missing. They sopped for lunch before they went to look somemore and on the final house of the day they finally both thought they found the right house. When they pulled into the driveway there was a little yard out front with flower around the porch. A big tree in the front yard casting a nice shade. They walked inside and the livingroom had a pretty grey carpet with a stone fireplace on the one wall and then steps to another door leading to the side deck. To the left of the front door there was a nice size dining room with hard wood floors and a built in wall china cupboard. Walking through they came to the Kitchen that had an island in the middle with the sink and dish washer in it and then on the other side a bar with stools, Wall to wall cabinets and a place made out for the stove and fridge then a little nook for a small table. There were sliding glass doors leading to the back porch and the fenced in back yard on a little over an acre of ground. When they walked back into the livingroom there was a space on the other side of the wall that looked like a den and then a hallway where there were 3 bedrooms. The master bedroom had it's own bathroom that was only accessible from the bedroom, and between the other 2 bedrooms was the main bathroom and laundry room. It had a full finished basement that John thought would be perfect for a family room, and pool table for evenings wth family and friends. There was a 2 car garage with a little loft above it that was perfect for storage or even a little guest room if they wanted to convert it. It was perfect for them. John spoketo the real estate broker and theyput an offer down that was more than fair. John really want this house, and he could see it in Spencer's eyes as she looked around more that she wanted it to. The real estate broker told them that she would make the offer andd tehy would go from there. Spencer was so excited. The whole way home she chattered about it, and John loved hearing her excitement.

"The rooms are perfect John. We coud paint the walls in the living room a nice white color and the diningroom a burgandy with those hard wood floor would be perfect. I really hope we get it. We can put a tv and couch downstairs to so you n have like a man cave. Put your wrestling memorabilia up on the walls and make like a belt case to hold your belts and titles. We could get a dog..."

"Like maybe a pit bull or a Lab. Our first baby."

Spencer smiled. "I love it..."

They spent the rest of the weekend together with family and then John was off again.

/

Tuesday came and Spencer recieved a phone call from the broker about the house.

"Spencer, this is Kim the sellers took the offer so I'm having it apraised today, and getting the inspection done. we should be able to close by the end of the month. How does that sound?"

"Oh my gos that's perfect because the wedding is in 2 months. That way we can be moved in and really get the house done together while John is off. Thank you."

"No problem sweety. I'm going to fax you some paper's can you and John have them signed and faxed back to me by tomorrow?"

"Yea, no probem. I'll fax them to him then have him fax them back I'll sign them and get them to you."

"Great. I will get on that, and then tlak to you tomorrow."

"Ok talk to you then." Spencer hung up then dialed John. She couldn't wait to tell him.

"Hey Baby..."

"John we got the house!"

"Really? That's great!"

"I know. I'm so happy. Kim is gonna fax me some papers, I'm gonna fax them to Steph for you to look at and sign then can you fax them back so I can sign them, and get them to her by tomorrow?"

"Sure baby no problem."

"Ok. Well I hear the machine so let me go and do this, and then I will talk to you later."

"Ok. Love you babe."

"Love you to." Spencer hung up then went to get the papers done.


	17. Chapter 17

The closing on the house went through without a hitch and soon Spencer and John found themselves buying furniture and house decor and moving in. John had a bunch of guys at the house this weekend since they were all off for a couple days helping move furniture in as Spencer and the girls were putting pictures up,, and dishes away, and decorating as they unpack things. It was so nice to have help, and Spencer and John finally had a home together. Carol helped Spencer paint last weekend, and John SR went out to get patio furniture, and a grill for the deck and had it set up. The house was coming together perfectly.

"Hey Spencer John wanted me to ask you where you want the couch?" Shamus asked.

"Um,...Just infront of the picture window please."

"Anything for you doll." He and Kofi sat it down as John carried in a few boxes for the bedroom and Randy brought in the coffee table.

Spencer stuck the dishes and food away when her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Spencer?"

"Yea?...Who is this?" Spencer walked out to the back deck so she could hear better.

"You don't recognise my voice? I thought you'd know my voice from anywhere."

Spencer let the words sink in, and really listened. "Dad?"

"I'm wanting you to come see me."

"Wait a second, how did you get my number?"

Her father laughed a little bit. "It's a funny story, seems my new cell mate is a friend of yours. From what I hear you act just like your mother."

"Daniel." Spencer couldn't believe it Daniel was her father's cell mate. The world had an ironic sense of humor. "I'm not going to come see you. I've left go of the past, and I don't want anything to do with you, or your cell mate." Spencer hung up, and went back inside to finish the kitchen up. They were grilling later and she wanted to have at least the dishes done.

She was helping Eve hang curtains in the livingroom when John wrapped his arms around her. "Welcome home." He kissed her neck and looked out the window as she brought her hands down to her arms.

"I can't believe we have a house, and next month we'll be married, and starting a family."

"I can't wait to look out that window and see a little you or me running around causing trouble." Spencer laughed turning around to face John and kiss him.

"Everyone the burger's ,and hot dogs are done!" Carol yelled inside. Everyone made their way out to the picnic table and the patio table to eat before they finished up some stuff that evening and the happy couple could spend their first night alone in their new house.

Spencer took a shower that night and then walked into the bedroom after getting dressed to see John making their bed that they picked out together and smiled. She helped him finish up and put the pillows on before they got into bed together. John wrapped his arms around her and brought her lips up to kiss him. The kiss intensified and pretty soon they were breaking their first night in their new home in the best way possible. Their bodies fit together so perfectly as they both rocked back and forth. This is how it would be for them all the time as the time approached for the wedding.

John woke early the next morning found his boxers, covered Spencer's naked body then went out to start breakfast.

Spencer woke got dressed, and went out to join John when she smelled the bacon frying up.

"Morning baby." John said when she came into the kitchen.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. I wanna start on the basement today if that's ok."

"Sure." Spencer poured herself some juice. "I'm going to get the bathrooms set up, and use one of the spare rooms for boxes right now that aren't important so I can unpack them a little at a time."

"We got everything else done yesterday. I'm going to pick up Mark and Randy to go get the pool table after breakfast. Do you wanna go?"

"Um...no. I'm starting to feel a little sick on my stomach again so I'll just stay here and get some things done so I can maybe relax a little bit."

John stuck a plate infront of her and kissed her forehead. "Ok baby. I'll get you some ginger ale while I'm out."

"OK thanks Babe."

John left and Spencer got everthing done fast then she went to finish their bedroom so she could maybe lay down a bit.

John and the guys got back later that day with the pool table and everything he wanted for down in the "man cave" they all walked in first and nioticed how quiet it was. John got the guys a drink and then went back to the bedroom and saw Spencer laying on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Are you still tired baby?"

Spencer stretched a little. "I was but I feel ok now. Did you get everything?"

John smiled.. "Oh yea. We're going to get it all in now. If you need anything I'll be downstairs, I put your ginger ale in the fridge."

"Ok, thanks hon."

John kissed her again then went to help get everything inside.

Spencer went to start some laundry that they both accumulated at his Mom's and get it finished and put away. Her cell phone rang, and it was another unrecognizable number.

"Hello?"

"Your mine, and you always will be. I'll get you back for this and you wont even see it coming."

Spencer hung up and dropped her phone her hands shaking. She knew that voice better than she knew her own it seemed. It still came to her in nightmares of their time together. "JOHN!" She ran to the basement steps and ran into John as he was running up the steps after hearing her scream bloody murder. Spencer had tears streaming down her face.

"Baby what, what?" John held her back a little bit.

Randy and Mark were right behind him.

"He...He...HE CALLED ME! "

"Baby who?" John was having trouble catching up with the conversation.

"Daniel...He called me." Spencer sobbed into John chest. "How can he do that?"

John rubbed her back. "It wont happen again. I'm going to change your number."

John got Spencer settled down called the cell provider and had her number changed then he sent out a text message letting everyone in her contacts know that her number was changed and why then put her phone back on the dresser in the bedroom. He looked in the mirror as the thought occured to him that she would never get full freedom from Daniel but he was gonna try his hardest to give her everything and not let him ruin their life together.

Spencer was sitting on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. JOhn sat down beside her.

"Babe he can't get you. He's in jail."

"I know." Spencer whispered. "Still...he's capable of anything. He stabbed me John, what if he can find another way to hurt me?"

"I won't let that happen."

Mark came and kneeled infront of her. "We wont let that happen. When John is gone and your here Tina can come stay for a while, I'll come check on you all teh time cause I'm just down the road. John's brother's will come stay and I know Carol, and Sr will be in and out. You got family around and we will keep you safe ok."

Spencer nodded. They were right.

"Not only that but you know your gonna have a lot of us around when we don't have shows to come keep you company to. The girls will be here a lot for the wedding stuff." Randy said. "Also I know Philip and Dave were gonna stop in one day this week coming cause they have an autograph session at the mall. "

John nodded. "Yea they can crash here for teh night so they don't have to travel to much the day of."

"But I don't have the other rooms done yet."

John smiled at the fact that Spencer was worried about that.

"Babe we got 2 couches. They should be fine."

John took the guys home later that day after they had pizza and then come back to find Spencer sitting on the floor going through a box in the one spare room.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at some old pictures I think. It's a box from my aunts house and it's from when I was in school. I found a couple pics of my mom...I wish she could see how my life is heading."

"She does babe." John sat with her to look at the pics picking up some from the box to look at. "You were really cute here in your little cheer outfit."

"That would be my freshman year. We had so much fun at games."

"This one must be prom." John showed ehr the picture.

"Yup." She said taking it from him. "That's my date Corey, and then that Levi, and Jessica."

"Wow. Here's a look I have never seen." John said laughing.

Spencer looked at the picture She was wearing her glasses, a pair of plaid boxers and a striped tank top the was zebra, she looked like a hot mess with her hair in a messy bun.

"Oh my god. That was at a lockdown. Our school had look downs against drugs, and bullying. So when you were at a lock down you had to just be you no popular kids, no cool clothes just dress as bad as you could because then there were no cliques it was just a bunch of kids in the same group no differences. I wasn't gonna wear my contacts. I was dressed for comfort. Don't worry that look is staying in the box." Spencer laughed putting the picture back in the box at the very bottom.

They looked through some more stuff and cleared a couple boxes then stuck items they were saving in another box to go in the garage before going to bed for the night. Spencer couldn't wait for the internet and cable to get hooked up monday.


	18. Chapter 18

John got a shower the next day while Spencer packed his bag for the road. Carol was picking up the dresses today and keeping them and the tux's at her house so that gave Spencer the day to take John to the airport and spend the time they had left together, together.

They went to lunch and then before she knew it they were saying goodbye at the gate.

"It's only a couple weeks and then I'm off for like a month." John said hugging her tight.

"I know, I just hope it goes by fast. I can't believe our wedding is in just 3 weeks."

"Are you ready to run?"

Spencer nodded. "Yea down the aisle into your arms."

John tilted her head up to kiss her long and hard. "I love you so much."

Spencer smiled. "I love you to." She watched him walked into the airport and then she got in her car and drove home.

She got the mail, and walked inside putting ehr feet up on the couch as she sifted through the mail. There was a letter from the prision and just seeing the envelope gave her a headache. She stuck the mail down and laid down for a few minutes before she rushed up to the bathroom. Breakfast didn't stay down, and when she was rinsing her mouth out she looked at her face in the mirror. This flu had to go soon. She couuldn't take it much longer, and that was when something clicked in her head. When was her last period...

Spencer kept herself busy that week she really didn't need something else to worry about. The wedding right now was enough. Philip and Paul were staying with her at the moment and they were helping her hang up some pictures she bought and then she had them put a plaque on the wall that she was goona use for the wedding pictures in the livingroom. It said all because two people fell in love and then she was gonna stick all their wedding pictures below it. She already had some of her and John up right now from the past few weeks. Paul was now sitting on a chair while Philip had the loveseat and Spencer sat on the couch all pretty exhausted. Spencer was a little down and Philip could tell. He just wished he knew why.

"Guys I'm gonna take a shower, and turn in for the night. What time is your session tomorrow?"

Paul rubbed his eyes. "At 1 so we'll be out of here at like 11:30 in the morning."

"Well that stinks. I thought you guys had more time."

"Nah." Paul got up to head down into the basement where he was camping out after giving Spencer a kiss on the top of the head. Philip looked at Spencer now that they were alone maybe he could see what was up.

"So what's up Spence?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem really down, and a little off lately."

Spencer took a deep breath and then pulled the letter she received the other day from Daniel and tossed it to him. She never openned it. Philip saw the return address and shook his head.

"I wish he would leave you alone. It's over , and he needs to see that. He needs to let you alone."

"I now I wish he would get that. I also heard from my dad."

"What? Why?" Philip sat up for that one.

"He wanted me to come see him, and also he told me Daniel is his cell mate. I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

Spencer stood up. "It'll be fine. They can't do much in jail." She waled down to her room and shut the door. She sat on her bad and held onto John's pillow. Subconsiously she put a hand to her stomach. What if her and John had someone else to protect more than themselves at the moment. She went into the bathroom and drew her bath then pulled a test out the bag from earlier. She had to make sure before she told John and he worried for nothing.

/

Paul, and Philip left that day early and Spencer saw the letter she gave to Philip last night on the coffee table openned. She picked it up and took the letter out.

_Spencer,_

_I want you to know that even in Jail I can still get to you. You think your safe, your not. You can show this to your lawyer I don't care. I will get out and when I do you are mine. Everything that you said in court will be the fuel that gets me through to when i can finish what I started. I'm seeing a therapist and if my lawyer gets my conviction overturned you will never be free. You will always be mine, and John will not get in the way of that. Be careful of who you think your friends are because I have a couple friends keeping tabs on you, and trust me I'm hearing everything. Good luck at your wedding the honeymoon will be when I've got you in my arms screaming for mercy._

Spencer threw the letter back on the coffee table and ran to the bathroom to get sick. He was never going to stop until she was his or dead or both. John didn't deserve this, he deserved a free life without hassel or burdens like she was giving him. Spencer rinsed her mouth as her phone rang and she saw John's name flashing.

"Hey hon."

"Hey babe. Philip told me about the letter. You should have told me babe. Are you okay?"

"yea I'm ok. I'm ignoring the letter, and I'm not gonna let him bother me."

"That's good. Remember I love you. We got a Week and a half baby."

Spencer smiled. "Yes I know. I can't wait."

"Well babe watch the show tonight. I'm on smackdown. I'll call you later."

"Ok hon, love you.""

"Love you to babe."

Spencer loved John she couldn't give him up even if she tried. They would just have to work through this together.

Spencer spent time with the girls the next few days getting things together for next weekend. Flower arrangements to decorate then making a list of everything that needed to be done friday before the wedding. Carol was helping get the little last minute things for the reception. They were putting little mint bags together for on the tables. and getting flower petals to put around the tables together. Spencer had her things to save like her and John's glasses, silverware for the cake, their guest book, all ready to go in a bag by her make up and stuff. She was beyond excited.

John was sitting in the locker room looking at the picture he carried of him and Spencer. She was soon going to be his wife. She had his heart in every way possible and he would do anything for her. He loved her more than anyone he had ever loved before except family.

"Hey man you getting ready to leave?" Hunter asked.

"Yea. I'm getting my locker packed up then I'm heading home to my girl, and the start of my new life."

"Well we got everything ready for your bachelor party thursday night. Hope your ready." Hunter laughed.

"I'm ready for the wedding the other stuff isn't important."

"I felt like that with Steph. I couldn't wait until we became a family together. We weren't separate anymore. We were united, and it felt so good."

"That's how I feel. I can't wait to just be united together, and to be our own family."

"You guys are good together...I heard about Daniel writing to her, and her father getting in touch with her."

"Yea. Phil said she seemed ok. I just wish she would have told me."

Hunter could understand that. "She will when she feels it's the right time. If it was important she would have said something."

JOhn nodded slingging his bag over his shoulder. "Your right." John shook Hunter's hand. "See you thursday then I wont see you again for about a month man."

"Take care Cena. You guys will be fine, and you have all of us to help you guys anyway we can. You know that."

"Thanks. Appreciate it."

Hunter slapped him on the back and then lwft John leave everyone he passed saying bye and they would see him at the wedding or the bachelor party. He couldn't wait to see Spencer.

Spencer and Tina were exhausted. Carol put the last of the mint bags away then sat down across from the girls who were both laying on different ends of the couch.

"Well at least we are done. Are you girls ready for the bachelorette party?" Carol asked. She knew Tina had somethng planned big.

"Oh yea. It's gonna rock." Tina stated. "Thanks again for keeping the kids for me and Mark. We appreciate it."

"Anytime dear."

Spencer shot up from the couch and ran to the bathoom. Carol followed her. "Hon are you ok?" She asked knocking on the door.

Spencer rinsed her mouth then openned the door.

"Yea I'm ok. I think I have the flu."

"Oh no you can't! Your wedding is in a few days."

"I'll be okay by then. Promise."

Spencer went back to the couch while Carol went to the kitchen and got her a cup of ginger ale. While she was pouring the drink over ice John and his brother Boog came into the house. Carol grabbed him in a hug.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks mom. Where's Spencer?"

"Couch. She's sick."

John looked concerned. "Still? She's been sick for a couple weeks off and on." John put his bags down then walked into the livingroom and sat on the coffee table infront of Spencer.

"Hey hon." She said getting up and kissing him as he leaned down to her.

"Hey mom said your still sick."

Spencer looked a little at Carol, and Tina then back at John. "I'm ok. Just a bug."

"well maybe we should take you to get cheacked. You've been sick for a couple weeks now off and on. I'm worried."

Spencer bit her lip. " No I'm ok. promise."

John took her hand and pulled her up from the couch and into his arms as he stood. "Babe this could be serious."

"Hon it's not, trust me."

Carol came in as John was trying to talk Spencer into going to the hospital. Tina sat up on the couch.

"Spence, maybe you should just get checked for precaution." Tina suggested.

John nodded and went to pull her into the kitchen but Spencer stopped him, and bit her lip again.

"John, I don't need to go to the doctor." She really wanted to tell him alone but there was no way now that she was gonna be able to. She wanted to just wait a while before saying anything.

"Babe you don't know... You oculd have something serious..."

"John..."

"What if you ate something bad?..."

"Hon!...I.."

"I'm worried it could be something serious. I just want to make sure your well..."

"I'm pregnant."

All conversation stopped.

"I wanted to tell you alone before we told anyone else. I wanted to wait til the right time to tell you..." Spencer didn't get to finish John's lips were on hers. When he released her he was smiling, and so was Tina. Carol had tears running down her cheeks and a huge smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" John asked. Spencer nodded her head. John clapped his hands ."WooHOoo! Yea!"

He grabbed his mom in a hug then went back to Spencer.

Spencer giggled. "I take it your happy."

"Just a bit."

Carol hugged Spencer and patted her flat belly. "My first grand baby. I can't wait to see him or her. Nanna is gonna spoil you rotten."

Spencer laughed that Carol was talking to her stomach. Tina gave her a hug. " This is so great."

"Thanks Tina."

Carol grabbed her purse, and so did Tina. "You guys need to come tell the rest of the family tomorrow. I wont say anything, I promise."

Boog slapped John on the back. "Congrats man."

"Thanks Bro. We'll be there in the morning mom. "

Carol nodded then everyone filed out. Spencer took a deep breath and smiled as John turned to face her.

"Sorry to spring it on you hon."

John laughed. "I love it. Let's go to bed mama."

Spencer just rolled her eyes. They agreed to just tell the family right now, and then after the honeymoon they'd start to tell everyone else.


	19. Chapter 19

That week was a busy week for both John and Spencer. They had family flying in and then they had their separate parties. The girls were decorating the church that friday evening John and a couple of the guys came in later to see if they needed any help.

John saw everyone but Spencer when they walked in. "Where is Spence?" He asked Eve, and Kelly.

"Um she was doing flowers with your mom. I think she felt a little sick though...Must be nerves." Kelly said hanging some of the white lace they were putting along the chairs. They already had their practice run twice that day so now it was just to get through the real thing tomorrow, and then it would be clear sailing. John went to find his mom, and see if they needed anything else done. Spencer was sitting on the floor trying to do something with some flowers when he reached the hall.

"Babe what are you doing?"

Spencer looked up. "The smell of the ivy in my flowers was making me sick so I wanted to try to take it out so I don't get sick tomorrow. Your mom ran the other flowers down to the fridge in the rectory room where we're getting dressed tomorrow so they would stay fresh."

John sat down beside her and put a hand on her belly. "I'm so happy the day is here. I wanna shout it from the rooftops that we're expecting."

Spencer laughed as he took the flowers from her and started picking the ivy out. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm just happy that after tomorrow we don't have anything else to plan. I love you so much I just wanna marry you so bad right now I wish we could rush the evening."

"I know how you feel." John kissed the top of her head, and then handed her back her bouquet. Spencer took it downstairs to put with the other flowers while John went to help with the chairs like his mom told him, and get rid of some of the things they didn't need.

"John do you have you bag for tonight?" Carol asked.

"Yea mom in the car."

Randy looked confused. "Why did you need a bag ?"

"Because I can't stay with Spencer tonight or see her before the wedding."

"Oh." Randy went back to handing lace to Eve.

A woman and a guy walked into the church that evening. Carol noticed them first.

"Can I help you?"

The woman looked around like she was looking for someone or something. "Yea I'm looking for Spencer. Is she here? "

Spencer came out from the bathroom and stopped in her tracks. "Aunt Kim?"

Kim turned around and went to hug Spencer. "There you are dear."

Spencer hugged her back then hugged the guy.

"John, everyone this is my aunt Kim, and Cousin Levi. She raised me."

Carol shook Kim's hand. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too." Kim shook John's hand then turned back to Spencer.

"So I don't hear from you really in years and tehn your getting married. What's up?"

"It was a crazy few years. Sorry."

"Apparently. Well i'm glad your happy."

"Thanks."

They talked a bit before the girls headed to the house for the night, and the guys went their separate ways.

That morning everyone was in a hussle trying to get things done. The girls went to get their hair done then headed to the church to get ready because the wedding was outside in the courtyard the girls could get ready in the rectory. They all had their make up done and their dresses on, and when Spencer walked out of the dressing room in her dress they all knew time was approaching.

John was pacing back and forth at the house waiting for the guys to get ready, the limo was there for them and he was on the verge of beating some ass to get them out the door.

"Let's go ! My wedding is in a half hour! "

"We're coming. Not all of us were up at freaking 5 am getting ready dude." Dan said coming down stairs.

finally they were on their way and John felt like he was bouncing in his seat.

People were in their seats John was at the front with the preacher. The girls and guys were lining up, and the music was starting. all his friends and co workers could be seen along with family, and Spencer's family. the girls started coming down his brothers escorting them then standing by John. It seemed to be forever before the music switched and his dad was standing at the head of the aisle, and then Spencer came out and joined him. He kissed her cheek took her arm and together they walked down the aisle. John was so taken back by how beautiful she looked. Spencer's dress flowed and her hair was pulled up tight on top and then lossley towards the back with little tendrills coming to her face and little pearls here and there in her hair complimenting her veil.

Sr. handed her off to John and put their hands together. "Be kind to each other, and always remember that your love will only grow from here."

"Who gives this woman?" The preacher asked.

"My wife and I do." Sr said before joining Carol in their seats.

John smiled as he looked into Spencer's eyes. The preacher started his speech, and then it was time for their vows.

"The bride and groom have wrote their own vows. Spencer,..."

"John when I was little I always though about a prince sweeping me off my feet, and he didn't even come close to you. You loved me for me from the start, and took such care in making sure I knew that. You were my friend first, and I believe God gave us dificult challenges to help us find each other. I believe that without you I wouldn't be a whole person like i am when I'm with you. I love you through any faults or mistakes and will walk beside you through the ups and downs. No matter where the future takes us I know we will get there together and be stronger for it. You have my heart and soul tied to you in life and in death. I love you everyday more than I did the day before, and I know that with you it will only get better."

"John?..."

"Spencer, my love for you is a love that is unconditional, and perfect that nothing can compare to it. If I had to draw up the perfect woman it would be you every time. You had my heart from the start and that will never change. Your my world, my life, my everything and I know that our life together through the good and the bad will be perfect just because were together."

The preacher finished up before he closed. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cheer errupted and squeals of delight were heard. The bride and groom were announced and greeted as Mr, and Mrs Cena. There were hand shakes and kisses before everyone went for the reception. Pictures were being taken,the reception hall was perfect happiness was all around. Everyone ate and Danced, speeches were made. John stood as everyone sat chatting and called attention.

"I just wanna say thank you to all who could come to the wedding we appreciate it. Spencer I feel complete with you, and I know this is where I'm suppose to be and who I'm to be with. Anything life throws at us I know we can handle because we can do it together. Our life starts here, and forever will just be the end of a perfect begining. To love."

"To love."Everyone said clinking glasses.

Other speeches were made for the happy couple, and then they had their first dance together to their song valentine by martina mcbride. Some of John's music played which everyone loved and rocked to. The whole reception seemed to fly by before they were changing into suitable clothes to wear for theri trip to Mexico. Goodbyes were offered as well as hugs and kisses around as they got in the limo and headed for the airport.

Carol hugged Sr tight. " I can't believe we have our first daughter in law."

Sr laughed" and soon a grand baby to spoil."


	20. Chapter 20

The honey moon passed without any problems and John and Spencer found themselves on their way home, and back to reality. John carried Spencer over the threshhold and placed her down on the sofa before covering her with kisses while leaning on top of her.

"Welcome home ."

Spencer smiled, no matter how many times she heard it she loved hearing it more and more. "Welcome home . I can not believe we're married, and we were on our honeymoon, and now..."

" And now my dear we return to the real world and try to get all the gifts from the wedding situated, and thank you notes done."

Spencer pulled a face. "Do we really have to do that today? I was thinking we could do something else."

"My dear wife, I do like the way you think." John grabbed the luggage, shut and locked the door and then scooped Spencer up and headed for the bedroom where they didn't emerge from until later that evening to go to John's parents house.

Carol opened the door when they pulled in the driveway. "Hey you two how was Hawaii?"

John, and Spencer came inside each giving Carol a hug and kiss.

Spencer sat down by John Sr. "It was so beautiful. Our room looked out at the beach, and you could hear the waves crash against the rocks, it was soothing in a way."

John handed his mom the pictures.

"Awe you two look cute on the beach here. Who took this picture?" She asked handing it to John Sr.

John looked over his dad's shoulder. "oh there was a guy on the beach doing pictures. He took it for us."

"You both look like you were having fun." Sr said as he got another picture.

JOhn sat down in the chair. " We went snorkeling and Spencer got freaked out by a turtle that swam over her. It was funny. I never seen her move so fast."

"Yea well John went to try water skiing and fell flat on his face. He was down more than he was up."

Carol laughed and John tossed a pillow at Spencer who caught it and put it behind her back. "It was nice though, and the food was so good."

Sr looked at Spencer. "How was baby C?"

"I actually didn't get to sick there. "

Carol brought in some tea for everyone "When do you go back to work John?"

"Um in like 2 weeks. I wanna get some stuff done at the house, and make her first appointment before I go back."

"I gotta find a doctor tomorrow."

They sat and talked then had dinner together with Mark and Tina before John, and Spencer headed back to the house to turn in for the evening.

SPencer took a shower and while she was dressing for bed she looked in the mirror putting her hands on her belly. There was a life growing in there, and she and John created it together.

JOhn peaked around at her and smiled "What are you doing babe?"

"Our son or daughter is in there. I just can't believe it." Spencer said as she pulled her shirt down and looked in the mirror at John before turning to face him.

"I can't wait til he or she gets here." John said putting his arms around her and hugging her close. "It'll be perfect. Our little family."

Spencer nodded into his chest before they went to bed and laid down together.

Spencer got up the next morning and called around before finding a doctor that would take her as a new patient. John went to help his dad. Spencer found a doctor then went through some boxes in their closet. She was pulling old shirts of John's out of the one box when she found a shirt with a lot of stains on it. She openned it and saw that the stains were blood stains and then she looked closer and realized this was the shirt John was wearing when she was stabbed. She couldn't believe he still had it. She started to remember back to the day and felt herself get nauseous so she threw the shirt away and then decided to do something else until John got back.

That night they had dinner and JOhn could tell something was wrong.

"What up babe?"

"I was going through clothes today and found the shirt you were wearing when I was stabbed. Why did you keep it?"

"I didn't realize I did. I thought I got rid of it."

"I started to remember what happened that day and it still makes me sick."

JOhn put his fork down and put his hand on Spencer's that was sitting on the table. "That is behind us. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise. He's out of our lives, and in jail where he'll be for a very long time."

Spencer looked down "I know but it still hurts to think about it. I still don't understand how someone can hate someone so much to try and kill them. I don't understand what I did."

"You did nothing! He was just a sick asshole."

Spencer knew John was right.

/

Sitting at a table with his "Lawyer" away from prying ears since lawyer visits were private Daniel sat with a cigarette in his hand.

"I want her to know that just because I'm here doesn't mean I can't get to her. I want her to suffer, and I want John to suffer even more.."

"This is gonna cost you." The man dressed in a suit whispered. "How bad do you want her to hurt?"

Daniel thought for a minute before smiling. "I want her to scream for mercy then think this is her end or wish for death to come. Hurting John will be easier than anything because by hurting ehr it will kill him."

"Ok I'll talk to some guys and I will try to see about getting you an appeal. This whole conversation can ruin us both."

"My lips are sealed man." Daniel put the cigarette out. "I want to know when it's done though, and I want it done soon. Pay whatever from my accounts in small sums so it can't be traced. Make it look like leagal fees."

The man nodded. "Your the boss." He shoook Daniel's hand and then motioned for teh gaurd to open the door so he could leave and Daniel was escorted back to his cell.


End file.
